


One Last Time

by Bulma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haechan×jaehyun will be dominant in ch3, Hurt/Comfort, Jaemin is already happily engaged, M/M, Mpreg, Too Lazy To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: Jeno has only a year left to live and he wishes to spend the last of his days with Na Jaemin, SM university's angelic boy.  Even at least one day.  If only this was possible.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hie guys!! I wrote this as a motivation fic whilst I'm still working on my ongoing NCT vampire fic. I'm so tired, please forgive me when you see many errors in this. i'll edit it when i find the time to. I'm not good at science so I didn't dwell much on it - and oh, carrier males can give birth.  
> Please do enjoy

A rare heart condition, they said. Only noticeable when it is now in its later stages. Every medication they had tried on him didn’t work. Even from all the best countries – this was a testament on how money couldn’t buy you everything. He was the son of a huge name CEO and the younger brother of one of the best and youngest scientists of their age. They only found medication that would only slow the sickness for a short while. Jeno was left with no option but to accept the inevitable - he was dying and there was no way to stop it. He promised to live his last days peacefully and as happily as he could. 13.05, about 55 minutes left to go for his afternoon lecture. Yes, he still wanted to pursue his Honors degree in software engineering.

He sighed and collected the stuff he would need, heading downstairs to the kitchen, where he found his brother, Jaehyun and his best friend, Haechan making lunch for the three of them. He stopped, admiring their dynamic. They were so coordinated even in little things such as cooking, handing each other ingredients without talking and so on. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was that his brother and best friend were it for each other – at least he knew Jaehyun was in safe hands, and so was Haechan.

“Hey, stop staring at us creepily and come eat,” Haechan yelled, stirring something in the pot. Jeno and his brother shared an amused look, already used to the other’s volume. “Hie, Haechan, I am doing great, thank you very much for asking,” he said sarcastically, walking all the way to the couple, and sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

Haechan rolled his eyes fondly, “If you were ever so patient, my sweet Jeno, I would be greeting you just about now,” Jeno chuckled, “Sorry, mum,” Even when they were teens, he would tease his best friend, calling him mum since he nagged like one, and that was even before he was diagnosed. Jaehyun nagged like a dad too so he took to calling them his mom and dad for fun.

Jaehyun placed a glass of water and a packet of his afternoon pills, ruffling his dark hair gently. A few minutes later, they were eating the healthy but delicious lunch, talking in between. Jeno checked his watch and frowned, “Haechan, I think we should leave now, we have Professor Do, remember,” the sun kissed male groaned, “If only that man wasn’t too strict, he would’ve been my favourite teacher I tell you,”

“Don’t worry about the plates,” Jaehyun reassured them with his famous dimpled smile that always made people (especially Haechan, ‘Ah, these brothers, one bewitches us with his dimples and the other with his crescent moon smile’) swoon. “What would I do without you, babe?” Haechan drew his boyfriend into a sweet kiss, ignoring his best friend’s gagging sounds. Finally, they stopped and Jeno waved at Jaehyun, walking outside. Today they were using Haechan’s car. The rest of the car ride was plain crazy, with Haechan forcing him to sing along with him to Red Velvet until he gave in and sang his heart out. Their volume decreased as they neared SM university, suddenly thinking about the endless mountains of future assignments from their almost favourite professor.

They simultaneously checked their watches and looked at each other in horror, then ran for their lecture hall. It was 14.05 when they opened the doors. Mr Do merely shook his head and motioned them to sit down. They were both panting, especially Jeno, who was easily getting tired as the days went by. When they were both settled, Haechan handed him a bottle of water and he mouthed a thank you as he turned to look at the projector.

They were 30 minutes in when their Professor’s phone rang. The man groaned as he saw the caller ID, “What is it Zi Tao? you know I’m busy, right?” Professor Huang was a professor too at SM and was Professor Do’s husband. They had a son, Renjun, who was in the Arts Department.

“Again? I told you not to touch it, urgh! If it wasn’t for Renjun I would’ve murdered you by now! I’ll be there in 20 minutes, you owe me,” he ended the call and sighed, “I’m sorry guys, my husband got careless…..again, so I have to go. Read chapter 4 and 5. I’m going to send an assignment later tomorrow on those chapters, stop complaining or I’ll give you more, bye.” With that, he took his laptop and hurried out, leaving his students blinking in shock – what just happened?

The friends turned to each other, “I don’t know if I should be glad he left, maybe he wouldn’t have given us anything,” Jeno was already dreading his study session. Haechan groaned and stood up, “Me too, park?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and the taller boy nodded, he needed to rest before he pulled an all-nighter. The campus had a park where students would just lounge and lay around, sleeping or studying.

They lay their jackets on the grass and played games, soaking up the warm sun at the same time. They were disturbed by the girls who were sitting a few steps from them and their whispering. The two looked up and Jeno felt his breath catch in his throat. His crush of 5 years, Na Jaemin, a fellow second year, was taking a walk in the park, dressed in a double denim outfit, but in all white, his blonde hair further complimenting his look. Jeno had never felt this way towards another person, he had tried moving on but it never worked a bit.

He was startled by his friend’s irritated groan, he saw what Haechan was frowning at and sighed in resigned acceptance. Jaemin was holding hands with his long-time boyfriend, Lucas, a final year. Jeno was way past the stage of being hurt by now, he had accepted that Na Jaemin would never notice him and love him. He felt selfish but he wished to spend at least a day with him before he lost his life. He felt ungrateful at times, he had a loving family, his dads and brother would do anything for him. Haechan too. Right now, he knew his family was still trying secretly to find him a cure though he had told them not to. Jaehyun and a few friends had gotten first place in a med science exhibition with an interesting vaccine and they had caught the eye of Kwon Jiyong, one of the best scientists in the country. They had been employed as soon as they left high school. Jeno knew Jaehyun was secretly trying to create something for him with the help of his friends and Dr Kwon.

Back to the issue here, he knew he shouldn’t ask for much and that is why he was just satisfied with seeing the love of his life flourish and smile, he couldn’t ask for more. People gasped when Lucas got down on his knee, reaching for something in his back pocket. They gasped louder as he revealed a black velvet box and opened it, a shiny diamond ring. Jaemin had his mouth open in surprise listening to his boyfriend’s speech, which they couldn’t hear from where they were. They only saw him nodding and being pulled into a bone crushing hug, the people around them clapping and whooping. Suddenly the game on his phone got more interesting. At least Jaemin was going to be happy and that was enough.

Haechan huffed and grabbing his friend’s phone from him, the shorter looked angry, “Don’t tell me you’re thinking that self-sacrificing shit about Jaemin. Yes he deserves to be happy but so do you,” with that he raised his voice towards the couple.

“Hey, congratulations but can’t you see this is a quiet place meant for relaxing, stop being attention seekers and do it somewhere else – ”

Jeno had to use his hand to block Haechan from speaking further, this was so embarrassing. He gave the couple an apologetic look, Lucas’ face had shock written over it, he never expected to be called out. Jaemin, at least looked embarrassed and mouthed, I’m sorry to them before dragging his boyfriend, no, fiancé away.

Jeno finally removed his hand and Haechan immediately stood up and laughed, “That was therapeutic, you should try it too, gosh, that couple annoys me so much,” the taller boy raised an eyebrow in question, to which Haechan scoffed again.

“They make you sad that’s why and I hate it,” was his answer. “Well there’s nothing I could do about it, Haechan,” Jeno said, “Yes there is, you can try befriending him at least. Who knows, he may end up loving you,” Jeno had to laugh bitterly at that, “And that’s good, you think? I don’t want to be a pity case and let’s say he falls for me, wont I just leave him heartbroken?” Haechan only, “He’ll heal, in time, after all, doesn’t he have his ‘Xuxi’?” he air quoted the last part, making his best friend laugh.

They sat there for a while, with the sun kissed male distracting him from his thoughts, until the sun was setting. Haechan kept ranting and mumbling under his breath on the way home, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, “Who do they think they are? Huh? Tell me, Jeno, who do they think they are? They act as if they’re the only couple in love, ha, what they don’t know is if some of us wanted, we could bring our hotter, more successful and older boyfriends then kiss them in the park while everyone is watching!” the slightly older boy couldn’t help but laugh, his best friend was just too dramatic.

“Well, for starters you already did that a month ago, remember?” the shorter boy shrugged, “That’s not the point, what we should be worrying about is – ” Jeno held out a hand, “You seem to be angrier about this than me and they are in love, Hyuckie, different couples show it in different ways,” the other only huffed and finally turned on the radio.

Haechan dropped him off to his house, rushing to prepare for his date with Jaehyun. He gripped Jeno’s face tightly, leaving him with no room to escape and pecked his cheek, “There you go, this is for you,” then pecked it again, “And this is for your brother, pass it on to him for me please. Tell him that if he’s even a millisecond late I’ll end him,” the taller boy made an eww sound and headed for the big house. He greeted his brother who was already prepared and dressed and they told each other about their day. The older frowned as Jeno recounted the proposal incident, he too, just like Haechan wasn’t happy about this – at least he was subtle about it as compared to his banshee boyfriend. “Oh, and Haechan told me to pass you a kiss but eww, no,” Jaehyun chuckled and pounced on him, tickling him, “You’re evil, don’t be stingy with my kiss! “After some minutes of laughing and screaming, the older had to leave for his date, giving his brother a side hug.

Jeno was home alone now, with nothing to do except for studying, his parents were yet to come home, with his fathers reducing their work hours so they could spend more time with him. He needed some air before studying and he got out, taking a long walk. He stopped as he faced the big church. He went there from time to time. There were a few people praying in there and he got down on his knees.

_Lord, grant me the serenity,_

_To accept the things that I can’t change,_

_The courage to change the things that I can,_

_And the wisdom to know the difference,_

He knelt there for a while, wondering why he had to get a rare disease, which would cut his life short. Just like everybody else, he had dreams to. He had people who loved him too. He was grateful though, for the life that he got to live, for that one special friend he managed to make and keep, for his hardworking parents and brother, for his loving cousins and finally for the opportunity to love Na Jaemin. _‘I am forever grateful, thank you,’_

He left the church, now walking slower as he could feel his body aching, “I’m like a glass now,” he laughed bitterly, he felt sadness rush through his body as he neared his old workplace, an animal shelter. He used to volunteer there. He was forced to quit and also give up his cats when his allergies got worse. The doctor told him that since his immune system was now getting weaker, he couldn’t risk catching other diseases as they would further shorten his life span. That’s when the tears started coming out. He didn’t even notice but his silent cries had now become full on sobs.

“Hey, are you alright?” he knew that voice. He refused to turn though. There was no way Jeno could let their first interaction be like this – him crying was already embarrassing enough, seeing his crying face would make it unbearable for him. Jaemin was stubborn though, he came in front of him then gently pried his hands off his wet face and just hugged him. The slightly older boy cried harder. He never thought he would get the chance to touch Jaemin at all, this was more than he could ask for, “Shhh, whatever it is, you’ll be just fine,” he whispered, gently rubbing his back. Strangely enough, Jeno believed him.

“Here, I didn’t know what to get you so I just figured hot chocolate would’ve to do,” after Jeno had calmed down, Jaemin had walked him to a nearby café sat them down at a hidden corner. “It’s ok, thank you,” he couldn’t help but smile, feeling grateful, “I’m Jeno by the way,” he felt as if he had to introduce himself.

The blonde smiled at him, amused, “Oh Jeno, I know who you are, in fact, everyone does,” Jeno widened his eyes in surprise, “Really? Must be because of my family,” Jaemin’s smile got even wider, “Well, there’s that too but people know you because of your successes too, well, also that face and body. Don’t tell me you aren’t aware of what you’re capable of? The blonde boy was shocked. Trying to fight his blush, the brunette took a sip of his hot chocolate, “I didn’t know that,”

“Oh, I’m Jaemin by the way. People, including me, were heartbroken when you quit the dance team, why did you though, I hope it’s nothing personal,” Jeno’s eyes welled up with tears again, but he refused to cry. Besides animals and gadgets, dancing was his life, he was part of the dance team in high school and part of university too but he had to give it up as the activity was injury prone. Much to his chagrin, Haechan gave it up with him, only stating that dancing wasn’t fun without his best friend.

“It’s nothing, I just lost interest,” Jaemin looked like he wasn’t buying any of that, the brunette blamed it on his psychology major, “Even Haechan got bored too? But anyway, it’s not my place to pry, it never was,” they were quiet for a moment, silently sipping their hot drinks, with Jaemin looking at him thoughtfully and Jeno trying to ignore it.

He cleared his throat, “Congratulations on your engagement, by the way,” he said, trying to keep his voice as light as possible,” the other shrugged, “Thank you and sorry for disturbing you guys’ peace that time too,” Jeno had to laugh, thinking of the earlier incident, “Your friend doesn’t like me? Does he?” it wasn’t said with bitterness at all.

“He doesn’t hate you, he just hates PDA,” Jeno hurried to say. Jaemin nodded, “Doesn’t strike me as the type that hates PDA to be honest, but I’ll tell Lucas to tone it down,” why was Na Jaemin being so nice to him today, it was like his prayers were finally answered. “Oh, no you don’t have to, people showcase their love in different ways. If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you wearing your engagement ring? Sure enough, the slender finger was empty and the owner frowned, “Can I be honest with you?” the older boy nodded, “I don’t even know myself; I should be flaunting it for the whole world to see but I just don’t even feel like it. I feel so guilty about it,” he was now looking down and Jeno didn’t know what got over him but he found himself holding his hand, it was as soft as he imagined, softer, even.

“Jaemin, you don’t have to feel guilty about your feelings, the best way to deal with feelings is to accept them as they are. That way it is easier to find the way forward,” the blonde felt his eyes well up with tears, placing his other hand on top of Jeno’s, “You don’t know how much that means to me, Jeno, thank you,” Jaemin was looking at him so softly that he started feeling overwhelmed and he had to look down, “It’s nothing don’t worry,” They kept on holding hands until Jeno realised what they were doing and pulled away as if burnt, “Um, thanks for everything but I got to go,” he stood up and gave a polite bow, “Wait, let me walk you home,” Jaemin stood up too and joined him.

“I think I should be the one to walk you home,” Jeno answered. Growing up they were told to treat carriers like the special beings they are and that included making sure they were safe. Jaemin smiled at Jeno’s reply, “Come on, just because I’m a carrier, it doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself too, but if you insist, my apartment is this way,” Jaemin lived alone since his parents lived in another city, “I didn’t say you couldn’t take care of yourself, I just meant – ” the blonde waved him off nonchalantly, “I know,” the walk home was quiet and comfortable.

“You know,” Jaemin broke the silence, “You look unhappy, I know you’re just going to give me the stressed because of books excuse but that’s not it. Your sadness seems deep rooted, like it has been there for a while,” _should I tell him? No, I can’t, he’ll just treat me like his charity case and he’s doing that already._ “Earth to Jeno, please?” he was startled out of his thoughts by a concerned Jaemin

“I’m fine I swear, it is indeed because of books and projects, I’ll be fine, so don’t worry,” he rambled, hoping that at least his excuse was believable. The blonde sighed dejectedly, “I get it, I’m not in your inner circle or anything but sometimes it is good to let things out you know, anyone with two eyes can tell you’re lying to me, Jeno. Anyway, like I said before, it isn’t my place to pry, thank you for walking me home and goodnight,” he didn’t wait for a reply and entered his apartment complex. Wait, was he mad? Why though? “Should I go after him?” he then decided against it, after all, they had just shared their first conversation that night. He turned to go home.

Jaehyun still wasn’t back, he was most likely going to sleepover at Haechan’s apartment. He noticed his parents’ cars in the still opened garage and smiled, he had missed them. His father was a CEO of a sports line company and his carrier father owned several pâtissier shops. The house was warm and he could hear the faint sounds of the television in the lounge. His parents were cuddled and bundled up in warm blankets, watching a variety show. They smiled happily when they noticed him, “Hie, baby,” his carrier father, Taemin greeted him, a huge smile on his still youthful face. His other father, Minho smiled happily too when he saw him, beckoning him closer to them, “Hey, kid,”

“Hie Dad, Hie Mama,” he finished teasingly, he knew how much Taemin grumbled when he was called that, and he didn’t disappoint. The Mama joke started when they were still little boys, Minho had asked both him and Jaehyun to call Taemin Mama. “Fine fine, Hie Appa,” Taemin shook his head fondly and together, the parents prepared a space for him to snuggle in, in between them of course. When he was finally settled, they each dropped a kiss on his cheek and head, “How was your day, and your Nana,” his dad asked teasingly. He told them everything, including Jaemin’s engagement and Haechan’s reaction, “What! If I could I would march there and push this Jaemin of yours to you, can’t he see this fine specimen, huh?” that’s why Taemin and Haechan were wine buddies, Jeno thought, shaking his head, “Why are you shaking your head, Jeno-ya? I would’ve done the same, but only lowkey,” his dad added on.

“Anyway, I went for a walk and my biggest wish was finally granted, I did spend half the night with him but I can’t help but want more from him. Am I being too greedy, shouldn’t I be satisfied with what I got?” he said in frustration.

His parents sandwiched him further, “Never, darling, you’re human too, it’s only natural that you would want to spend more time with someone that you love,” Taemin reassured, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re the most selfless person I know, son, but sometimes you should be selfish, learn to grab for that opportunity that you want,” Minho said, determination evident in his voice, he needed his youngest to be happy at all cost. Jeno thanked them silently and drifted off to sleep, lulled by his parents’ warm presence.

*****

A week had passed by and Jaemin hadn’t attempted to talk to him, “He’s being too petty,” Haechan would complain. Jeno had explained everything to him, including the part where the blonde acted funny and mumbled a half-assed goodnight.

“It’s fine, I’m happy that I got to spend a night with him, isn’t that my wish?” he sighed, poking his lunch, “I can die happy now,” he said jokingly, only looking up when he was greeted with silence, Haechan was gripping his chopsticks very tightly and he had a pinched expression.

“That’s not funny, Jeno,” he said, voice firm. Before Jeno could comfort his friend, they heard a chair being pulled, “Hey, why is Haechan like that?” their favourite underclassmen, Chenle, asked in concern. Jeno had wanted to tell him about his heart condition but he was worried the younger wouldn’t digest it well, he was like a precious baby to them. Haechan pasted on a fake smile, “Just ate something spicy, don’t worry,” Chenle shook his head, about to say something, most probably tease him about Jaemin when they heard chairs being pulled again.

Jeno was shocked when his eyes met Jaemin’s, he didn’t even notice the other two new comers, Renjun and Jisung. “Um, hello?” Chenle greeted them cautiously while Haechan and Jeno stare at them in question, “Hie Jeno, Haechan and Chenle,” Jaemin greeted them with a sunny smile, they nodded in response. The other two nodded at them in greeting and was Chenle blushing when Jisung looked at him? He had to ask his friend afterwards.

There was an awkward silence until Jaemin cleared his throat, “Um, first of all, Haechan I would like to apologize for whatever has made you hate me…….and Lucas too. It can’t be because you’re in love with either Lucas or since everyone here, hell, even the whole country knows that you’re practically married to Jeno’s brother,” he paused to gather his breath back then he continued, “I tried thinking of other reasons but I couldn’t just find any,” Haechan nodded, picking his chopsticks again and shoved a roll in his mouth, chewing slowly then swallowing. He then fixed his gaze on a fidgeting Jaemin, “If you can’t find any reason, that means I don’t hate you,” he shook his head and continued eating.

Jeno couldn’t stop side glancing Jaemin, he looked so good, as usual and he wished he could hold his hand to calm him, “Oh, sorry for bothering you then, it’s just that I’m a very sensitive person,” he said, fiddling nervously with his sparkly ring, Jeno guessed the blonde had finally felt like wearing it. Or he had felt obligated? He immediately pushed those thoughts away; they were not safe for his heart. “Congratulations on your engagement by the way anyway,” Haechan pointed at the ring with his chopsticks,” Jaemin awarded him with a tight smile, fiddling with the ring again, before rushing to place his hand on his lap. “Um, thank you,” Jeno’s best friend looked at him thoughtfully, “You don’t seem happy,” he observed and the psychology student looked down, “Hyuckie,” Jeno warned him softly, noticing Jaemin’s deflating mood.

“It’s ok, Jeno,” Jaemin looked at him with gentle reassurance, “I’m happy, I really am,” he looked as if he was telling that to himself, “It’s not my place to intrude but you don’t owe anyone anything, if you are not happy with the situation you’re allowed to address it with the interested party,” the sun kissed boy replied quietly. Renjun nodded in agreement, “I’ve been telling him that too but he’s too stubborn,” Jaemin made a gesture as if to brush them away, “Don’t worry, I’m ok, I just feel overwhelmed is all, If I’m not happy now then I will be happy in the future. Anyway, can I speak to Jeno, in private?” Jeno was about to answer yes but Chenle and Haechan beat him to it “No”

“Hell no!”

Jeno sighed, “Guys it’s ok, it’s not like he bites or anything,” Renjun shook his head with a sigh too, “It’s not like he’s gonna hurt him, don’t be too overprotective,” Haechan was about to retort when Jeno pulled Jaemin away from the table, “Let’s just leave them be,” he dropped the blonde’s hand and looked at him, “Lead the way,” Jaemin smiled and walked them quietly to an empty class, “How are you, Jeno-ya?” he asked as he went to stand beside a window, the sunlight making him look ethereal. _Wow_ , he couldn’t help but think.

“I’m great, and I know you’re not feeling ok but I hope it will be better soon,” he answered, now looking elsewhere but the other boy. He was startled by a soft giggle which made him smile too. “Come here, please?” the blonde asked softly as if afraid of rejection, as if Jeno could ever. The slightly older boy walked to him and stood beside him, he couldn’t help but notice that they were almost the same height, “I’ve decided,” Jaemin stated simply making Jeno stare at him in confusion.

“I’m not one to leave an unhappy person alone, it’s not in my nature. That day you looked so down, it’s like I could hear you crying for help. What I’m saying is, my heart won’t get settled until I make sure that you’re happy. Don’t think it’s me seeing you as a charity case, no, like I said it’s in my nature. My dad always complains saying that I’m too nice but is it bad to want to see someone smile genuinely?” _Jaemin I’m sick, there’s a 100% chance that I won’t be able to celebrate the new year or even Christmas, should I tell him?_ “Jaemin,” he ran a hand through his hair, the blonde looked at him expectedly

“Jaemin, thank you for the offer but…… I’m happy, there’s no need,” the other was quiet for a moment, “You aren’t and I’m going to change that, watch me,” he looked so determined that the other was afraid to stop him, “Let’s go back shall we?” Jaemin said with a too wide smile.

****

“So, let me get this straight, the guy made it his mission to make you happy and he doesn’t even know about your condition. This is fishy ,” they were driving to Jeno’s home and he had told his best friend about the earlier incident, who had freaked out after hearing it, “Sounds like a bullshit excuse to spend more time with you if you ask me,” Haechan concluded confidently making Jeno laugh, “As if, that’s a nice thought though,” they had reached home and he was now parking his car in the huge garage, noticing that other familiar cars which were not theirs were parked there also, “Ah, the hyungs are here,” Haechan declared happily and practically ran inside. He almost crashed into Johnny, who had been in the process of opening the door to welcome them and smiled at him, “You should be more careful hyung,” the older guy laughed heartily before wrapping the shorter boy into a bear hug, “Hey, Jeno,” he drew him into his hug too, until the two youngest tried pushing him away, laughing in the process.

They went to the living room where the other hyungs, Doyoung, Ten, Taeil, Jungwoo, Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong, were. The other hyungs couldn’t make it, so it seemed. “Haechanie, Jeno-yah!!” they shouted happily, with Jaehyun walking over them to hug his brother and kiss his boyfriend, earning many disgusted sounds from the others. He made his way to sit next to Doyoung and Ten, who were a couple.

An unexpected couple to say the least, they had come one day holding hands, declaring that they were now a couple. No one saw it coming but at the same time they saw it coming, with the two bickering day and night in an unnatural manner. Yuta and Taeyong were another couple - everyone definitely saw it coming though, with the Japanese making his intentions crystal clear when they first met – anyway, that’s a story for another day.

The hyungs were also scientists, like his brother, and knew about his condition. Of course, Haechan made himself home in his boyfriend’s lap, telling him about his day including Jeno’s story, “He definitely wants to spend time with you,” Yuta confirmed, everyone agreeing with him. “Of course, he may want to make you happy but he wants to get to know you,” Jaehyun added on.

“I doubt that though, isn’t he supposed to want to spend more time with his fiancé?” Jeno wasn’t buying any of it. Haechan scoffed, “Fiancé, ha, maybe he’s realising how much time he wasted loving the wrong person,” Jeno shook his head, “Wish that were true, but they look very good together, wouldn’t want to ruin that for them,”

“You look good together too,” Ten replied, “Better even,” He continued. The brunette was about to reply when his phone dinged, indicating a message from an unknown number.

**Hie Jeno, it’s Jaemin, got your number from Chenle, don’t be mad at him, I bribed him with Jisung’s number. Anyway, are you free tonight? was wondering if you wanted to hang out, alone.**

Jeno just sat there in shock, phone laying uselessly in his hand, “Jeno, what’s wrong?” he still didn’t answer. Haechan walked over to him and grabbed his phone away, reading the message, “Wow, he sure is fast, isn’t he? Jaemin asked Jeno out, everybody.” Jeno grabbed his phone away, blushing, “He didn’t ask me out, he just wants to see me, he’s on a happiness mission, remember?”

“Semantics, Jeno, did you say yes?” Taeyong asked. The younger boy shook his head, “No, not yet,” Taeil laughed, “Well do so, the boy must be shaking from nerves by now,” Jeno nodded and prepared to answer, “Jeno fighting!” Jungwoo yelled cutely.

*****

He shouldn’t have taken the car, he felt a bit dizzy, “Must be from the pills I just took,” he mumbled. They had agreed to meet by the café where they had been when they met. He saw Jaemin already by the door, blowing hot air in his hands, he smiled when he noticed Jeno and walked over to him, waiting for him to roll down his window, “Nice car,” he whistled. Jeno blushed and looked away, “Thank you,” Jaemin’s smile got wider when he noticed the blush. “Can I get in? I feel as if you would appreciate home cooked food more so I was thinking I should cook for you, I’m a good cook no need to worry,” Home cooked food? By Jaemin? Who wouldn’t want that? “I’m game, get in,” they smiled at each other for a while until Jeno broke away from his reverie in embarrassment, cheeks colouring again.

“Right, sorry,” Jaemin apologized, cheeks reddening too. He finally got settled in the car, hands on his lap, Jeno couldn’t help but notice that the blonde wasn’t wearing his ring again, he chose not to ask. They drove to Jaemin’s apartment in silence, with the psychology major directing him – as if Jeno had forgotten, how could he?

In a few minutes they were now there. Jaemin’s apartment was on the top floor. He opened his door with a hum, “Home sweet home,” the apartment was neatly decorated and looked so homey and warm, it was quite large as well and pastel themed; it also smelt of vanilla and pineapple, a smell Jeno had come to associate with the blonde boy. His silence was making Jaemin nervous.

“It’s nothing much compared to what you’re used to, but I hope you manage to feel comfortable,” oh, Jeno mentally face-palmed, he had misunderstood, “No, no, your place is beautiful I mean it,” the blonde boy’s smile came back in full force, “Ok, let’s go in the kitchen, you’re gonna help me cook,” the brunette groaned, “But I can’t cook,” He pouted, “Aww so cute, but I’m not letting you loose because of that, come on, it will be fun.

“What’s your favourite food?” Jaemin asked cutely, _argh, I just wanna hug him,_ Jeno couldn’t help but think in frustration, “I like everything as long as it’s healthy and delicious, so surprise me,” The blonde was silent for a moment, pouting his lips in thought, _don’t do this to me Jaemin, please don’t._

Jeno watched his face light up, “Ah, how about pho? It’s perfect for this chilly weather and I feel like eating Vietnamese food anyway,” he was almost jumping up in excitement, “Cute,” the brunette mumbled making the other boy blush, “What can I say? I love making this dish, come on, all hands on deck I’m taking no excuses,”

Jaemin tried his best in guiding the hopeless boy in chopping up the ingredients, it only proved how much of a patient person he was because Jeno couldn’t cook to save his life. “No Jeno-ya, if you cut it this way, you’ll get hurt, yes that’s right, now let’s throw this in the pot.” After a few minutes, they now had two massive bowls of steaming pho.

“This looks so good, you did so well, Jeno-ya,” Jaemin cooed, taking pictures in the process. The other boy blushed, “No it was all you, I just helped a bit,” the blonde boy cooed again, “Aww, he’s so modest, anyway, we need to eat before it gets cold. They were about to dive in their food when Jaemin’s phone rang, he checked the ID and frowned, “Hie, Lucas,” he greeted, less cheerful than before, or was it Jeno’s wishful thinking?

“Yes, I’m home but I’m a bit busy, rain check?”

“I miss you too but,” Jaemin was silent as he was cut off. He suddenly looked conflicted, “Can I call you later?” with that he ended the call, still looking conflicted. “Jaemin, I don’t want to impose, I can leave so that you can spend time with him. I know final year software engineering students were given a big project which was due today late afternoon, remember I’m a 2nd year software engineering major. It’s only sensible that he wants to see you as soon as he has wrapped up everything.” This really pained him to say but he didn’t want to hold back the couple from seeing each other. Jaemin looked at him thoughtfully and then let out a frustrated sigh.

“Are you always this, I don’t know, self-sacrificing?” the older boy sighed too, “I don’t know myself but the guy is your future husband, you can’t ditch him for someone you just started talking to. Can you stop feeling guilty for a second, I’m not a charity case, Jaemin,” he didn’t know where that came from but he had been frustrated for a while. The blonde rounded on him, eyes fierce, “What’s with you and this charity case issue, aren’t I allowed to be nice and make friends. Yes, I do feel guilty but it’s not because I see you as that. Can’t you just – ” a knock was heard on the door. They looked at each other before Jeno sighed for the nth time that night.

“Look, it was nice spending time with you but I got to go,”

Jaemin didn’t answer, watching the other walking to the door, then following after. Jeno opened the door coming face to face with a panting Lucas, “Um, hie, Lucas, I was just heading out,” the taller nodded and looked at Jaemin with a confused but happy grin, who was looking back at him with a small smile. Jeno walked quickly before he could hear more kissing sounds.

*****

“You’re early,” Haechan was sitting on a kitchen stool, working on an assignment. The younger looked so at home that Jeno remembered the times when the family had convinced the sun kissed boy to move in with them already. That was the time when his parents had moved to Jeju. Haechan had politely refused stating that he can just visit whenever he wanted to, Jeno suspected it was because he just wanted a private place to have sex with his boyfriend. Jaehyun had been in the process of looking for an apartment, much to their parents’ sorrow but then Jeno got diagnosed. The older wanted to be closer to his younger brother.

Jeno had known Haechan for as long as he could remember, after all, their parents were friends – Taemin and Jongin in particular, who had known each other when they were in diapers. Taemin had met Minho in high school so as Jongin, who had met Sehun, Haechan’s carrier father.

Jeno went to look over what his friend was working on, “Well, Lucas came and I just didn’t want to intrude.” Haechan set his laptop aside and folded his hands, his lips a firm line, “Continue,” Jeno had no choice but to comply. By the time he was done Haechan was already on his feet, “How dare he? Urgh this couple rubs me the wrong way damn it. At least Jaemin was conflicted, I’ll forgive him for that. And please stop calling yourself a charity case,” the taller boy smiled at his crazy friend, “Haechanie, leave it, where’s Jaehyun-hyung anyway,”

“He’s in his lab. He has been there for too long anyway let me go get him so that we can show you that Na Jaemin’s pho has nothing on ours,” with that he marched to get Jaehyun mumbling about how he was going to have a hard time in forcing the older to take a bath so that he gets rid of the chemical scent on him. After some minutes, Haechan came back and they started working on the assignment together.

“Hey, baby brother do I need to beat some people?” Jaehyun said as he came to hug his brother, “I don’t know what your crazy boyfriend told you but no you don’t have to do that,” he replied with a short laugh. They asked each other about their day until his stomach growled loudly making the couple laugh.

The next minutes were filled with laughter as Jaehyun and Haechan forced him to be the judge of their dishes which consisted of beef and pork pho. They kept bickering until Taemin and Minho arrived, “I could hear your voices even when I was parking,” Minho complained jokingly, “Ah, pho, perfect,” Taemin gushed then ordered them to set the table. They were having dinner sometime later, trading stories and jokes. Just because Na Jaemin didn’t love him didn’t mean that there were no people to love and appreciate him, his family was proof enough.

*****

A month. That’s how long Jaemin and Jeno didn’t speak to each other. It was like there was a mutual agreement to ignore and pretend as if they didn’t know each other. “Who’s being petty and dramatic between the two of you, I don’t know,” Haechan had said, shaking his head, “Haechanie, that night made me realise I had no place in his life,” was Jeno’s simple answer, “Jeno-ya,” Haechan would reply then say nothing more. It was a month of watching Jaemin and Lucas’ relationship flourishing more than it had been before, “Well that’s from your own point of view,” Chenle would retort with a scoff but Jeno would beg to disagree. Jaemin could be seen with his ring, feeding his content fiancé; the couple would take long walks in the park, so caught up in each other that they failed to notice anyone else. So it was a surprise to see Renjun standing by his car, waiting for him.

“Huang Renjun, what a pleasant surprise,” Haechan deadpanned, making the other boy roll his eyes, “I’m not here for you, Haechan,” the sun kissed boy was about to retort until Jeno decided to stop it, before it became chaotic, “Hie Renjun, how may I help you?”

Renjun looked around before he fixed his gaze on them, “Jaemin has been acting weird this past month and I don’t know why.” Jeno was confused, “And where do I come in exactly?” Renjun tutted, “Well, Jaemin himself doesn’t really know he’s acting weird, I mean he would if he wasn’t in den – but anyway, it started after he told me that he was going to invite you to his home. Did you by any chance kiss or something?” what the hell was Renjun talking about?

“Huh, wh- what, nothing close to that took place I swear. We cooked, kinda argued about charity cases and Lucas came then I left, that’s it,”

The shorter boy was quiet, thoughts running in his mind, until, “Ok, I get it, thank you, Jeno, Bye guys,” he made to leave the scene when Haechan groaned and pulled him back, “Just where do you think you’re going? You can’t just come here and drop a bomb then leave,” the two engaged each other in a stare off until Renjun gave up.

“Fine, it seems Jaemin really enjoyed talking to you and he thinks he blew it by the Lucas stunt or his arguments or he’s just being his sensitive, dramatic, petty self. He might’ve been hurt by whatever you said. I don’t know you, Jeno, but I know you’re not the type to walk around and hurt people’s feelings. Who knows? It might be because of both reasons. Guys I seriously have to leave now, my dads are waiting for me,”

They watched him leave and Haechan turned to his friend, “There you have it, lover boy,”

*****

Another month passed by and the two were still not talking but this time, short glances were exchanged. Their eyes would meet and they would look away just as quickly. In other matters though, Jeno’s dizziness increased to the extent that Haechan had to support him at times. He knew this was coming but it didn’t mean he was prepared. They were walking around campus looking for a perfect spot to finish a mini project that they had been given when Haechan suddenly grabbed his hand.

“What is it?” the taller boy asked in confusion, “Let’s sit by the fountain,” he didn’t even wait for an answer and started pulling his bemused friend, “Wait, but you hate that spot,”

Haechan didn’t listen and kept on carrying out his mission. They were now a few steps from the fountain when Jeno noticed a familiar head of white-blonde hair, “Haechan, can’t you see Jaemin, let’s go back,” he hissed, horrified, hoping the shorter would at least have mercy on him.

“Oh, Jaemin didn’t see you there, hie,” Haechan greeted brightly pushing Jeno to sit next to the psychology major, “Oopsies I’m so forgetful, I’m supposed to meet Professor Wu, I’m so late, see you later, mwah.” Jeno opened his mouth in protest, “But, he didn’t – ah, never mind,” Haechan was already out of sight.

It’s now or never, “Hie, Jaemin, I’m sorry for his behaviour,” he could feel himself getting more awkward by the second. The blonde boy put his book aside, “Oh don’t worry, it’s fine, how are you, Jeno,” he sounded shy for some reason, “I’m doing ok,” he looked at the slender finger and saw that there was no ring, again. Jaemin noticed this and hid his hand with a small laugh.

“Um, I would like to apologize for avoiding you,” he said quietly, staring at the fountain, “So you were indeed avoiding me,” the brunette stated with a raised eye brow, “Again, I’m sorry. I’m just dramatic and sensitive. And I was waiting for you to break the silence because Iwastooshytoapproachyou,” he mumbled the last part, going back to open his book. Jeno wasn’t sure if he heard correctly, “Come again?” Jaemin let out a breath and sat up straight, “I said I was too shy to approach you,” the brunette was quiet, trying to process what he heard.

He was silent for too long as the other had started fidgeting awkwardly, “Say something please?” he whispered. Jeno opened his mouth and closed it again, “I’ve nothing to say.” It was now uncomfortable, both staring elsewhere, too afraid to lock eyes.

“I was thinking,” Jaemin said after a while of side eyeing each other, Jeno hummed to show he was listening. He was too distracted by the other’s sweet scent, “You could come over and we could cook together again,” Jeno wasn’t too sure, he wasn’t ready for a repeat of that night, “Jaemin, I’m not – ”

“No, Lucas is busy today, he won’t come,”

Jeno found himself agreeing, he had missed him so much he ached.

Jeno had been in the apartment once but he found that he had missed it and its comforting aura, he proceeded to knock the door and a dressed down Jaemin opened the door. “Hie, Jeno, come in,” he said with a welcoming smile. The apartment hadn’t changed a bit, only warmer maybe. “What do you want to eat?” Jaemin asked, already walking to the kitchen. “Um, I already had dinner, my parents insisted that I eat something, sorry.” He indeed had tried telling them that he was going to eat at Jaemin’s but they wanted to make sure he was full. The other boy only smiled, “It’s ok, do you want some coffee or tea instead?”

That smile could kill him, so bright and full of life, “Some hot chocolate would be ok, but later,” he said quietly making Jaemin giggle

“Oh, don’t be shy, come on, I’ll show you how to make the legendary Na hot chocolate, you wouldn’t want anyone else to make it,” the older boy laughed brightly, “Are you sure about that? My Taeyong-hyung’s hot chocolate is the best I’ve tasted so far.” He said, wanting to tease the other. “Oh, what a mistake you’ve made, you woke my competitive monster, I’ll show you how the real hot chocolate tastes like,” he marched to the kitchen in sheer determination, a laughing Jeno following him just to remind him that he did say later.

After debating on what to watch, they settled on a Cdrama that Jaemin had been following recently. Jeno was shameless enough to admit that he was watching the other boy more than the drama-who could blame him when Na Jaemin was more interesting than what was on TV? He enjoyed watching his reactions when he laughed, smiled and cursed at an annoying character.

“Is there something on my face, Jeno?” he startled when he noticed the beauty staring at him worriedly, “Um, yes there was but it’s no longer there, you must’ve wiped it off,” he could hear Haechan’s voice laughing in his head. “Oh,” Jaemin said, nodding, a bit subdued. He was silent for a while, clearly in his thoughts, making Jeno worried, “Jaemin?” the younger boy opened his eyes then took a deep breath, turning to look at him, “Did you know that Dejun is pregnant?” Jeno was pleasantly surprised.

“Hendery’s? Wow, I’m happy for them,”

Jaemin didn’t smile as Jeno expected him too and that made him puzzled, “It really is great news, they wanted to tell you personally but…. you know. They are so upset, together with Yang Yang. Dejun especially, because of pregnancy hormones,” the blonde had a serious expression on his angelic face.

Jeno shrugged, “I know what you’re trying to ask, it’s normal for friends to drift, it has happened to a lot of friendships,” he hoped that was enough. Back in high school, he and Haechan had befriended Dejun, Hendery and Yang Yang. They used to have fun together and Jeno missed the times they visited his home and Yang Yang would blush in front of an oblivious Kun, who would be visiting his brother. He was there to coo at Hendery when he finally asked Dejun out. He and Haechan had made the painful decision to push them away when he got diagnosed, well Haechan had a choice but he chose to stand by his best friend.

The three had been confused and sad, not understanding what they had done wrong. It really hurt him, especially when he hypothesized that if he didn’t push them away, Yang Yang and Kun would be dating by now, maybe Kun would’ve finally taken a notice of the younger male.

The only thing Jeno had in common with Jaemin were those three mutual friends, so he understood the reason for Jaemin’s disappointment, “I see, I know you pushed them away, Jeno. What did they do wrong? you quit the dance club, the animal shelter, you dropped your friends, except for Haechan – and Chenle. You look very sad. What is happening? ” Jaemin was pressing now, he really needed to know. Jeno scoffed bitterly.

“Look who’s been paying attention,” he said sarcastically, trying to ignore the bile rising in his throat and the dizziness. “It’s not funny. It’s not funny when I know they’re still not over it, Dejun has been crying, Jeno, because one day you were smiling and laughing with them then the next you were ignoring their calls, so tell me how am I supposed to belie – Jeno!” the brunette had his eyes closed tightly, trying to quell the feeling of vomiting. There was a literal constant pain coming from his heart now.

“Oh my God, you look green! Let’s go to the toilet,” he didn’t wait for an answer and dragged the slightly older boy to the said room. As soon as they reached the room, the feeling intensified and he ran for the toilet seat, emptying out his dinner. Jaemin was behind him, gently rubbing his back. When he was done, the younger got him a new toothbrush and he nodded in thanks. After he finished, he slowly walked back to the living room and saw the younger waiting for him with a glass of water.

Again, he nodded in silent thanks and downed it, dreading the talk they were about to have. Jaemin watched him silently, observing him as he rubbed his better but still aching heart. His tummy was slightly aching too. “You still don’t look good, we’re going to the hospital whether you like it or not,” the blonde was already on his feet, rushing to grab his coat and keys when Jeno stopped him, “I’m ok, Jaemin,”

Said boy looked at him in disbelief, “I’m not 5, hurry up, we need to leave,” Jeno was now conflicted, he didn’t know if he should just tell him the truth, at least a weight would be lifted off his shoulders. Fuck it, it’s now or never, “it’s useless,” he said, mustering up the courage to look the other in the eye. “Useless? Are you crazy? Hurry up, we’re wasting time,” Jaemin grabbed his wrist intending to drag him. Jeno let out a deep breath and grabbed his hand, holding it in his own “I’m dying, Jaemin. I have a rare heart condition and they can’t find a cure, trust me, they looked everywhere. I’m left with less than a year to live. The only thing I ask of you is to treat me normally, don’t treat me like some charity case,”

Jaemin was quiet, he searched for any sign of a joke until he found none, “No, you’re joking right, this isn’t fool’s day, Jeno,” his voice was shaky making the older sadder, “It’s the truth,” he simply said. Jaemin shook his head.

“No it’s not. Your parents, your brother they will find a cure - you’re not dying don’t be so pessimistic,” he looked angry, no matter what, he couldn’t accept what he had been told. Jeno laughed bitterly, “Pessimistic? The best doctors in many countries have confirmed this. Please accept it just like I did,” he said as gently as he could. The younger pulled his hand away, gently and walked to the kitchen, “don’t you think it’s now the right time we make the hot chocolate?” he asked over his shoulder, not even waiting for an answer.

Jeno didn’t know if he should follow the blonde or not, that is until he heard a loud crash. He rushed inside, Jaemin was clutching the counter, his back towards him and a discarded pan on the floor. “Jaemin?’ he walked closer to the figure and was startled to see the other’s body shaking – it didn’t take him more than a second to wrap his arms around the blonde boy from the back – Lucas be damned. This seemed to be some sort of trigger to Jaemin as he began sobbing loudly. “It’s not fair,” he kept repeating and Jeno just held the shaking boy tighter.

“Nothing’s fair, Jaemin-ah,” this just made Jaemin cry harder, Jeno’s soul crying with him. The younger turned around in his arms then wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as he could. Jeno responded by hugging him just as tight, stroking his back and whispering comforting words in his ear.

30 minutes or so passed before Jaemin calmed down, “I’m sorry for ruining your shirt,” he sniffed cutely, still snug in Jeno’s arms, “I don’t mind, let’s get you some water,” he reluctantly removed his hands from the other and walked to fill a glass of water, almost stumbling on the way – he had forgotten about his aching body for a moment. Jaemin rushed to him and held his arm, “I’m so sorry for being neglectful, let’s get you to bed after this.”

Jeno shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” As if to prove this, he walked – albeit slowly, to the sink and filled a glass of water, walking back and handing it to Jaemin. The other downed the liquid in one go, “Thanks,” the older boy simply nodded, walking the other in the general direction of his bedroom, “Where’s your room?” the blonde pointed to a brown door. Jeno opened the door and softly instructed the other to lie down, “But my skincare routine,” he whined, “Not tonight, you need to sleep or you’re gonna wake up with a headache tomorrow. Goodnight Jaemin,” he was about to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, which then pulled him to the bed.

Luckily, he landed safely. “You think I’ll just let you drive home after I know how you’re feeling? He asked in disbelief before the older could even open his mouth. To make sure Jeno wouldn’t leave, Jaemin cuddled himself to him, “Cuddle me, please?” he asked with cute pout that he couldn’t resist. “Okay, but let me call my parents first.” He quickly called them, explaining the situation. They were horrified when he told them the details, demanding to come get him at once.

He reassured them that he would be fine and he ended the call before they could protest further. He turned to look at Jaemin only to see that he was already looking at him, fondness written in his eyes, “I love how you don’t fit in those wealthy family stereotypes of having distant busy parents. I’ve only heard you talking to them tonight and I can tell you’re very close,” he observed, yawning afterwards, making the brunette laugh.

“Yes we’re, but you should sleep now,” he tried ignoring his blush when Jaemin cuddled up to him again, “Goodnight, Jeno,” he mumbled sleepily, Jeno cooed internally, “You need to change first,” he reminded the younger who grumbled but complied, throwing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in the process. “Thanks, but my clothes are comfortable enough. Goodnight, Jaemin,” he mumbled when they settled, succumbing to sleep.

There were heavy knocks on the door, waking the two up the next morning. They quickly separated and looked at each other as if to ask, ‘who is there?’ Jaemin shrugged and got up first, Jeno following after him. The blonde opened the door and froze, seeing 2 people he never thought he would ever meet in his life. He bowed politely, greeting them in a small voice whilst Jeno walked to him and saw who was standing there.

“Appa, Dad,” he was surprised to say the least, how did they even find Jaemin’s location – ah, how could he forget that tracking someone was very easy to people like his parents.

“Oh my goodness, Jeno, are you now feeling better?” Taemin rushed to fuss over his son, with Minho looking at him worriedly, “I’m ok now, I promise,” they didn’t look convinced at all and kept fussing till they were satisfied, or close to.

“You need more rest, I’m not letting you attend lectures today,” Minho stated, finality in his tone and Jeno had no choice but to comply. The couple now fixed their gaze on Jaemin, who fidgeted nervously, “Guys, you’re scaring him,” Jeno didn’t like how Jaemin was acting, he felt sorry for him, knowing how his parents were to someone who didn’t know them well, especially now they knew who this Na Jaemin was, the boy who always breaks their son’s heart.

“It’s – it’s fine, Jeno. It is an honour to finally meet you,” he bowed again politely. Jeno swore he could see a flicker of a smile on his Appa’s face, “The honour is ours, Na Jaemin,” he said softly. Jaemin opened his mouth in shock, “Thank you for taking care of our son,” Minho said, eyes now soft, “It was nothing, Sir, after all, I should be the one to thank him as he’s the one who took care of me,” Jaemin rushed out to say, still nervous. Jeno opened his mouth to protest when his parents just shook their heads and beckoned him to them.

“Jaemin, thank you for yesterday, I’ve got to leave now,” he was awkward again and he knew if he dared to look up, his parents were hiding smirks of their own. Jaemin nodded shyly in response, watching the older men gently guide Jeno away. The family was nearing the elevator when they heard a voice calling for them. Jaemin was a bit out of breath when he stopped just in front of them. He did a full 180 bow, shocking Taemin and Minho.

“I am kindly asking for permission to visit Jeno, that is if you allow me,” he asked with as much confidence as he could muster in front of one of the most respected couples in the country. Jeno looked at his parents, hoping they would drop their over protectiveness just this once. It seemed as if they heard his thoughts as Taemin turned to him before looking at the blonde male seriously before his face broke into a wide smile.

“Aww, Jeno-ya, Minho-ya, he’s so cute, of course you can come, I trust that Jeno will give you the directions,” at that, a bright smile was painted on Jaemin’s face, “Thank you so much, can I come today?” he asked timidly. Minho chuckled good heartedly, “That is up to Jeno don’t you think?” he then turned to his son, waiting for an answer in amusement.

“Of course, I mean yeah, you can come. I’ll text you the directions on my way home,” he smiled at the other who only smiled back sweetly in response. Taemin cleared his throat and together with his dad, they nodded in Jaemin’s direction and led their son to the elevator.

Luckily, they were the only ones in there, “Don’t even think about it,” he groaned out to his parents who were on the brink of laughter, “We didn’t even do anything, what are you talking about?” Minho asked, fake innocence laced in his tone. “Our Jeno was so shy and awkward, and let’s not talk about Jaemin who was about to combust,” Taemin said in amusement. “Well, that’s because you scared him. What were you even thinking?” he was whining now. “Oh please, he wasn’t just combusting because of us, ah we are now here,”

Taemin led them out before he could clarify his statement. Since Jeno had brought his car the night before, his dad offered to take it home whilst his appa takes him home using the car they had brought. “Jaehyun-hyung still hasn’t come home?” he asked his appa. Taemin sighed, “He’s still stuck at work,” he nodded, eyes sad. His brother had been doing this for almost a month now. He then changed the topic to something lighter.

As soon as they reached home, he was forced to take his breakfast and morning pills. They immediately tucked him in bed afterwards, leaving him to succumb to sleep. He woke up to gentle fingers running through his hair and smiled.

“Morning, hyung,” he slowly sat up, his brother rushing to help him, “Hey, how are you now feeling?” he asked softly. “I feel better,” and that was true, he did indeed feel better, “But I’m worried about you, you haven’t been sleeping, hyung,” he was concerned as he took in the tired face and sleeping bags on his handsome face.

“It’s ok, Jeno, I’m just tied up with a project,” he said, hands scratching nervously on the back of his neck. Jeno sighed sadly, “Hyung, I know what you’re working on, please don’t pressure yourself, I won’t even be mad,” the older boy let out a deep breath, standing up, “Don’t worry about ok, like I said, I’m fine,” it was clear he was trying to make his voice light. “Jaehyun-hyung,” the younger was about to continue berating his brother when his door swung open, banging loudly on the other side.

“Oh my goodness, Jeno! I came as soon as I heard, are you feeling better?” Haechan was beside him in a flash, cupping his face and tilting it from side to side. They laughed at his antics, “Yes I am. You’re supposed to be in a lecture in 30 minutes now,” he reminded his best friend who was still fussing over him.

“Like I care,” he replied nonchalantly, “Lectures are not fun without my seatmate anyway.” He finally turned to face his boyfriend who was watching them fondly. Haechan’s face instantly became serious as he stood up to walk to Jaehyun, “How many times do I have to tell you that a good night’s sleep is important?” he demanded and Jeno swore he could hear his brother gulp, “Babe, you know I have to finish – ” Haechan only held up a hand to stop him.

“Yes, I know,” he sighed, “But what use will you be to yourself if your brain is 80% tired?” his voice was now softer. “I’ve tried telling him that but he won’t listen,” Jeno piped in. the sun kissed male sighed again after hearing this. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist, “Ok, ok, I’m going to take a long nap after this, Jeno, Haechan,” he pulled Haechan closer, “ Then after I wake up, I’ll book that favourite aquarium of yours for the night, then afterwards…..,” he leaned in to finish the rest of the sentence in Haechan’s ear, making him blush in his boyfriend’s arms. Jeno threw a plushie in their direction, “You’re disgusting, I didn’t even need to hear what you said for me to know it was explicit. Leave, I suddenly feel sleepy again.” The couple laughed at him, finally letting him be.

After making sure everything was in order, their parents finally left the house. Jaehyun, Jeno and Haechan spent the rest of the day lazing around and binge-watching movies – well, that is after Jaehyun took his power nap of course. They told each other significant events that had taken place the day prior with Jeno telling them about his night with Jaemin.

“I’m glad you decided to go with your wants this time and cuddled him without really considering his fiancé,” Jaehyun commented with a shrug, “Hyung!” he softly smacked his arm, “Imagine if you were in Lucas’ shoes, how would you react if you heard that your fiancé cuddled someone for the night?”

His older brother shrugged again, “Don’t you cuddle with my future fiancé sometimes?” he was smirking now and Jeno lightly hit his arm again, “But it’s platonic!” Jaehyun’s grin widened, deep dimples making themselves known, “Ah, so your cuddles with Jaemin weren’t platonic, hmm?” Haechan was vibrating with laughter by now.

“Jaehyun-hyung!” Jeno squealed out, face a deep shade of red, “You know what I meant!” his brother calmly shook his head, “No I don’t,” he said teasingly making the younger sibling groan. “Ok, ok, I think you’ve traumatised our son enough, babe,” Haechan was still recovering from his laughter, “Hey, which side are you on?” Jeno smacked his best friend’s arm.

Later, he left the couple to prepare for their date and browsed through the channels, bored. A soft knock was heard on the door, as if the person was nervous. Before he could stand up to answer, a body whizzed past him. “Haechan, wait! Let me open it” but it was too late. The younger boy only laughed loudly, still running to the door. He opened the door with a dramatic flourish, “Ah, Jaemin-ah, I was sure that was your car. Ah, what’s the occasion?” he was smirking at Jaemin’s now pink hair. The pinkette let out a little laugh, “I just felt like I needed a change, you know,”

“Well, it looks good on you, doesn’t it, Jeno?” a still smirking Haechan nudged Jeno who was blatantly staring at Jaemin. He swore the other boy looked like a fairy – actually, he would put fairies to shame with his looks, he suddenly got the urge to touch the cottony hair and play with it. “Wow, I mean yes it looks really good on you Jaemin,” he heard Haechan snorting.

“Thank you, I’m glad that you like it,” Jaemin said, now playing with his hair and sporting a cute blush. Wait? Was he really blushing or was it the weather? Must be the weather, he decided.

“Come in, sorry my friend’s gone a bit mute,” Haechan pushed Jeno so that Jaemin would pass. “Thank you,” the psychology major murmured and walked in, opening his mouth in awe as he took in the structure and set up.

“Looks so beautiful and homey right? My appa designed it himself,” the sun kissed male said proudly, referring to Sehun, his carrier father who was a renowned interior designer. “Wow, Haechan, he did a great job, I love it.” Jaemin said, still looking impressed.

“Ah, thank you, I’ll be sure to tell him. Baby, come meet Jaemin!” he shouted, climbing up the stairs to get his boyfriend, leaving a still stunned Jeno with his crush. “Jeno? Are you fine?” Jaemin leaned in closer to the older male, startling him in the process, “Oh, shit, sorry for being rude, do you want a drink? Then I’ll take you on a tour later?”

Jaemin laughed softly, “No, I’m ok for now so maybe the house tour? If you don’t mind?” he asked, suddenly shy – what was up with him today? Jeno couldn’t help but wonder. “It’s ok, I don’t mind, um this is the living room, as you can tell. There’s a lot of cool tech in here too but I’ll show you some time. I can take you to my room – ”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too fast, little brother?” a deep smooth voice said behind them. Jeno turned with a groan, facing his smirking brother, “Hyung, you really hate me today, don’t you?” Jaehyun only laughed, turning to fix his gaze on the pink-haired male. “Na Jaemin, so nice to meet you at last,” Jaemin widened his eyes in shock, “You know me?” Jeno gave his brother a warning look making him laugh again, “Of course I do. I’m Jeno’s older brother, Jaehyun, and Haechan’s boyfriend,” he held out a hand, dimples on full display, “It’s nice to meet you too,” Jaemin replied, shaking hands with the older male who he was looking at like a celebrity.

“Handsomeness does run in that family don’t you think?” Haechan, was walking down the stairs, looking at Jaemin in amusement. “It really does,” the pinkette replied without any ounce of shyness. Jeno turned away to hide his hot cheeks while Jaehyun chuckled, taking Haechan’s hand in his, “Well, we’ve got to get going now. It was nice seeing you, Jaemin, maybe next time we can all hang out together, I hope,” Haechan nodded to his boyfriend’s statement. “It was nice meeting you too, Jaehyun-ssi. I hope so too.”

“It’s hyung, after all, you’re now family,” Jaehyun winked at Jeno who threw a cushion at him, “Can you both leave now?”

“Already! You wound me, Jeno dear but who can blame you. You can’t wait to be all alone with Jaemin in this huge mansion,” Haechan teased. An exasperated Jeno threw another cushion and shooed the laughing couple out. He turned to an amused Jaemin after he heard the door being shut, “Just ignore them, they’re crazy.” The younger male smiled, “I don’t know, I think they’re cute.”

“Oh please, they’re disgusting,” he scoffed though deep down he cooed at their love. Jaemin laughed at the response, “You were saying something about your room?” he continued with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yes, it’s right upstairs, follow me,” wait, did he clean up? He had forgotten the state it was in and he didn’t want to seem nervous. _Shit, my bed!_ “Um pardon the mess you’re gonna see. I’m only human,” Jaemin laughed again, “It’s ok, let’s go.”

They stood in front of a huge wooden door and Jeno took a deep breath and counting to three before he opened it. He’s eyes widened as he took in the state of the room. “I wonder why you were nervous. It’s so clean and neat, I love it.” The younger male was impressed as tidiness was a thing he truly believed in.

“I- I , thank you,” he made a mental note to buy Jaehyun and Haechan an island for their kind deed as he took in the neatly spread bed and folded clothes. Jaemin wowed as he walked over to Jeno’s large fish tank, cooing at the gold fish, “Aww sooo cute, can I feed them?” he begged, blinking his eyes cutely and Jeno was a weak man.

“Of course,” he handed the pinkette the container of food who immediately got to work. “Haechan’s parents got this for me, they said it might be therapeutic.” And they were right, just the sight of seeing the little beings swim peacefully was enough to calm his depressing thoughts.

“Wow, you play guitar?” Jaemin pointed at the guitar case resting comfortably beside the tank. The older boy nodded shyly, it seemed Jaemin was in awe of everything today. “Can you play something for me please?” he walked closer to Jeno and blinked cutely again – how can Jeno resist that? But he had to regroup.

“My father made a cheesecake yesterday; I can go and get you a slice then I play something for you. You can sit on the bed or chair whichever you prefer. Is that ok” the younger nodded, “That would be lovely, thank you.” Jeno made his way to the kitchen, reorganising his thoughts. He carefully cut a piece and got a fork and plate. So, Na Jaemin was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. If only – he shook his head so as to get rid of the stray thoughts that were going to ruin his mind. When he got back, he noticed that Jaemin had made himself comfortable, with an open novel in his lap, he looked up and smiled when he noticed the other was back.

“Thank you, Jeno, here, come sit beside me.” Jeno mentally calmed himself and handed the pinkette the food, grabbing the guitar then moving to sit cross-legged across from Jaemin. “Which song do you want me to play?” he asked the younger who was already devouring the cake, “Your father is so good, I get why he’s respected in the food industry. Mmm song? How about You by Bol4, it has been really on my mind lately.” Jeno opened his mouth in shock, “Wow me too!” _soulmates,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Haechan’s yelled in his head. a wide smile took over Jaemin’s face.

“That’s so cool!” they sat there, smiling at each other like fools until Jeno cleared his throat and started thrumming his guitar. He took in a deep breath, _calm down, Jeno, act as if you’re not playing in front of the guy you’ve pined over for 5 years._ This did little to help him but he had no choice, Jaemin was waiting patiently. He concentrated on the notes he was playing and he started singing, letting go of his insecurities. He didn’t want to look at the younger’s expression, dreading to see the worst.

To his surprise, he heard a gentle, smooth voice joining his and goodness – he felt like he was in heaven already. Their voices fit in together, complimenting each other. Jeno played the last notes of the song and still kept looking down. He felt gentle fingers lift his chin up and he was greeted by Jaemin’s sweet smile, “That was great, I love your voice. Thank you.”

“I love your voice too and you’re welcome.” They maintained eye contact until Jeno felt he was about to cross unchartered boundaries. His eyes went back to his guitar, playing random notes. It was like that for a while, Jaemin reading a novel, then eating his cake and Jeno still strumming his guitar. He was brought to a stop by a cake-filled fork in front of him. “Open your mouth,” Jaemin softly requested, bring the fork closer to his mouth.

He had no choice but to comply. The rich taste instantly filled his mouth but all he could think about was their indirect kiss, how bittersweet that this was as close to a kiss that he was going to get from the younger. “You’re gonna help me finish it,” Jaemin stated brightly and Jeno found out that day that he didn’t have the ability to deny Jaemin of his requests.

****

The next day, he and a still sleepy Haechan dragged themselves to the uni cafeteria, deciding on what to eat. “Anything, Jeno, just anything. Your brother really tired me out yesterday and today.” he yawned in such a cute way that Jeno forgot to scold him for the TMI. “Tired but happy,” he observed with a smile. Haechan blushed, “I had missed him a lot,” he said, cute giddy smile on his pretty face. Jeno shook his head fondly at that. They chose a table and agreed on resting for a bit before ordering. The two looked up when they heard chairs being dragged. Jaemin was smiling happily at them and Jisung and Renjun waved at them.

“I’m happy that you guys haven’t ordered. I made us food,” he didn’t wait for a response, already taking out lunchboxes from a large bag that they had failed to notice earlier. He then handed them out to them, saving one for a still absent Chenle and, well, Lucas.

“This is for you,” Jaemin handed Jeno the biggest lunchbox. The brunette blinked in surprise, “Isn’t that for..?“ the pinkette just shook his, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Jaemin,” He opened it and was greeted by the wonderful smell of bibimpap and a few other dishes. He took a bite and felt his taste buds tingling happily, he looked up and saw that Jaemin was already watching him, waiting for a response.

“This really tastes good, Jaemin,” he commented, the younger turning to look aside with a smile. “He’s right. This tastes wonderful,” Haechan said after he had swallowed. Jeno looked up from devouring his food and noticed Jaemin wasn’t eating, “Why are you not eating?” he asked in concern

“He’s waiting for his hubby to finish his extended lecture so they can eat together.” Renjun said with an eye roll. “Gross right?” Jisung was scrunching his face in mock disgust, Haechan snorted but didn’t verbally answer. Jeno was quiet and shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth, trying to ignore Jaemin’s giggles. “Where’s Chenle?” Jisung asked, worried – that’s weird. Jeno and Haechan exchanged questioning looks then shrugged when they couldn’t find any answer.

“I saw him flirting with Kim Yuna, didn’t want to disturb them. It seems like she’s his current ‘fling’,” Renjun replied, observing Jisung’s reaction – and he didn’t disappoint, they clearly saw a pout.

“Ah, our Chenle is following in the footsteps of THE Jeno here. Remember what he was like in high school? Not committing himself in relationships and only having ‘flings’.” Jaemin had a lip quirked up in amusement after relaying the memory. Haechan snorted again.

“For someone who wasn’t interested in Jeno, you sure did pay attention, didn’t you, Jaemin?” the table was suddenly quiet at that, watching as the pinkette played with his ring. Jeno nudged his best friend, “Jaemin, normally, when people do that, it’s for a reason.” Jaemin looked up and observed him quietly and it was making him uncomfortable so he turned away.

“So what’s Chenle’s reason?” Jisung piped up. Jaemin turned to him “It’s more like who’s the reason.” The youngest was quiet for a moment, then – “Who’s the reason then?”

“Next time open your eyes to what’s around you, then you’ll know who the reason is,” Renjun answered him, putting a kimbap roll in Jisung’s lunchbox. The youngest quietly thanked the Chinese male and scrunched up his face in thought. “Aww, he’s so cute,” Jaemin cooed, then fixed his gaze on Jeno, “Who is your reason, if you don’t mind me asking?” Again, the two best friends exchanged glances.

“Was. It was a long time ago,” he answered softly, going back to his food. The pinkette wasn’t satisfied with the answer but didn’t pry. A notification sound came from one of their phones – it turned out to be Jaemin’s, “Oh, Xuxi’s lecture is over. See you guys, Jeno-ya, you have a bit of rice on you lip – here let me.”

Without even receiving a confirmation from the older boy, he reached his hand and softly removed the food, promptly looking away, face pink, “Oh yes, I have to go, bye.” With that, he practically sprint walked away.

“I didn’t see anything,” Haechan stated after a few minutes of cooing over Jeno’s frozen state. “Me either,” Renjun chuckled. Jeno was still trying to get over the feeling of that soft finger on his lip, it burned him. Meanwhile, a still confused Jisung was trying to think of Chenle’s reason.

*****

“I think you should tell Dejun, Yang Yang, Hendery and Chenle about your condition,”

They were taking a walk near a lake. This had been going on for a while now, long walks, just the two of them, hanging out in Jaemin’s apartment and sometimes his house. Just recently, his parents had come home when Jaemin was still there and they had made him have dinner with them. It was dangerous, this bubble they were in. Jeno was knew he had wished for this but he was still human – and a human is capable of having false hope – hope that everything was going to be ok. Reality is, in the end, Jaemin will always go back to his fiancé and he would pass on.

“Why,” he couldn’t help but ask. He did miss his friends though.

“My dad had a sister. About 2 years ago, she started drifting away from us, making excuses when we wanted to visit, ignoring our calls and so on. It wasn’t until one night, when my dad received a call. She had passed away from cancer, she knew she was dying but she didn’t want to tell us. She left a left, explaining her reasons. She didn’t want to hurt us, she was afraid my dad would get depressed, trying to find a cure for her. She also didn’t want us to have that feeling of knowing that someone you love is gonna die any moment.”

“ I know she also distanced herself so that she wouldn’t get hurt too. We were very sad, of course but wished she had told us because the feeling we still have right now is ‘we wish we had spent her last days with her, being there for her, making her last days worthwhile, making new memories, you know,” his voice broke down, breaking into tears.

Jeno didn’t hesitate to take the younger in his arms, whispering words of comfort. Jaemin never saw him as a charity case, from the start. He saw his aunt in him and empathised with him. Though that still didn’t explain why he was so intent on making Jeno happy even before he knew about his condition. Anyway, that doesn’t matter, what matters is the angel in his arms, that has so much care to give.

“You must really hate me for ruining your clothes, huh,” Jaemin murmured, still holding onto the older. Jeno laughed, holding on to him tighter, “Don’t worry about it,” _love_. They stood there like that, soaking up each other’s warmth. After some minutes, Jaemin pulled away, rubbing his puffy eyes. Jeno must be a fool in love for he swore the younger looked prettier in this state compared to others who would’ve applied make up.

“Thank you for trusting me with your story, I’ll think about what you said, ok? He reassured the pinkette who smiled at him. “I’m not forcing you Jeno-ya but thank you for taking it into consideration.” He nodded. They walked back to Jaemin’s apartment, and they were now standing in front of the building.

“Do you have a bucket list?” Jaemin asked the older who shook his head, “I don’t see the need of keeping one. I just live life as it is, spending each day with my family is enough,” _and with you too_.

The younger nodded, “I understand your logic, well, good night, Jeno,” If he was being honest with himself, Jeno didn’t want to see the other go, he wanted to spend more and more time with him, was he being selfish? “Good night, Jaemin, sweet dreams.” He turned away, ready to walk to the parking lot where he had left his car when before they took their walk, when he felt a warm hand grip his wrist lightly. The brunette looked at Jaemin who seemed to be giving himself a mental pep talk, “Jaemin, are you – ” he froze when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek, “Oh,” he had to be dreaming.

There was no way this was real, at all. The burning on his cheek did remind him that yes this was very much real. He looked at Jaemin, who was staring anywhere else but him, “Good night, Jeno.” And with that, he practically ran inside, leaving a still shocked Jeno who was now touching his cheek.

*****

“Are you ready to do this? This also has to be for you not only for Jaemin,” Haechan reminded him, as they neared their old friends’ apartment. “Guys, I’m still in the dark about this. What the hell are you talking about?” a confused Chenle complained from the backseat.

“Just be patient, and yeah I’m ready,” Jeno would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, who wouldn’t be in this situation. They finally parked the car and headed to their destination. “My question still stands, don’t pressure yourself,” Haechan whispered. The brunette nodded, taking a deep breath before knocking hesitantly.

“Coming!” a voice sounding like Hendery’s shouted. They looked at each other, bracing themselves for the inevitable. Wordlessly, they pushed a protesting Chenle in front, since he wasn’t friends with them (just a few hies here and there). The door opened to reveal a long haired Hendery who was now face to face with Chenle, “Oh Chenle, what brings you – ” he stopped mid-sentence, finally noticing the other two. His eyes widened.

“Jeno! Haechan! what – um, what brings you here?” the Yang Yang and Dejun must’ve heard him as quick footsteps were heard coming closer to the door. The five guys stared at each other in shock, taking each other in, until Chenle cleared his throat.

“Sorry for being rude. Come in please,” Hendery offered, giving way to the others so that they could pass. They got settled in the living room of the homey apartment, trying to ignore the awkward silence filling the air. “Would you like something to drink?” Yang Yang awkwardly asked and they shook their heads no. Meanwhile, Dejun looked like he was seconds away from breaking into tears, holding his barely visible bump with Hendery comforting him.

“Congratulations on the baby, we’re happy for you,” Jeno said quietly.

“Congratulations, we’re indeed happy for you. We brought some gifts with us, just some basic stuff like bottles, nappies since we don’t know the gender of the baby,” Haechan said softly, already handing the bad to the couple. “Thank you so much, it means so much to us,” Dejun murmured shakily, still trying to hold his tears. They were quiet again until Jeno cleared his throat, it was now or never. Haechan held his hand in support.

“First of all, I want to apologize for pushing you away. I’m sorry for dragging Haechan along with me,” he ignored his best friend’s noise of protest and continued. “I thought it was for the best. I didn’t want to hurt you. The thing is, I’m sick, very sick. They said it’s a heart disease, a rare incurable one. I have a few months left to live and you might not see it but I can feel my body getting weaker, as much as I try to hide it – there’s only so much exercising can do. I still jog, use the gym so that I remain fit, or as fit as I can, maybe that’s why my weakness doesn’t really show. I just thought it was best for me to push you away to prevent the heartbreak.” He stopped then, gaging their reactions. They all had unreadable expressions well except for Dejun who had finally succumbed to his tears. Hendery immediately took him in his arms, gently rubbing his back.

“Hyung,” Chenle finally responded, albeit tearfully. Yang Yang stood up and started pacing the room, already sniffing, “I wish you had told us sooner,” he whispered shakily.

“He’s right. We were so worried when you stopped talking to us, the Jeno we knew would never leave his friends behind. We started thinking we had really done something wrong. So, you were planning on letting us find out in the last minutes, huh?” Hendery’s voice was rising with each sentence, “Don’t you know that being silent is more heart breaking than spending time with you, making all the last days count. Yes, it’s heart-breaking to lose someone you deeply care for but it’s more painful when the person distanced himself never letting us spend his last days with him.” He was now in tears too, Dejun now being the one comforting him.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno could only whisper, holding back his tears. Yang Yang sniffled again and rushed to hug him tightly, “Don’t ever do this to us, hyung, we missed you.” Chenle went to join them, just crying silently. Yang Yang went to hug Haechan who instantly hugged back. “I’m sorry too,” he whispered.

Hendery stood up, hugging the two tightly. Dejun following right after, “I forgive you, don’t beat yourself up over this, ok?”

“So, you’re still in love with Nana, right?” Yang Yang was smirking. About an hour had passed after the emotional session and they were now catching up. Jeno groaned, he had forgotten how the younger loved teasing him. “Kun said hie,” he retorted with a smirk of his own and that earned an instant blush from the other.

“You’re still in love with him? Wow Yang Yang.” Haechan was pleasantly surprised by this. “No, I’m not, it was just a crush anyway.” He mumbled. The others laughed at him.

“Well, he’s single, not that anyone asked, I’m just saying.” Jeno supplied, smiling at the still blushing boy. “Dejun, how’s the baby doing?” Jeno enquired softly, “They haven’t been giving me a hard time, surprisingly, but then again, I’m still in the earlier stages,” he was already smiling softly at his bump, Hendery stroking it gently. “Dejun thinks they’re going to be twins. I think it’s just one,” he said fondly.

“They’re even making bets on it, imagine,” Yang Yang snorted. “Can I join?” Haechan asked eagerly, whining when Jeno smacked his head and scowling at Chenle’s dolphin laughter.

The days went by, now with their other friends by their side and a happy Jaemin, celebrating their reconciliation. He looked like a proud mother when he saw the Chinese trio hanging out with them – Chenle had instantly clicked with them too.

They were currently having lunch in the café, trading stories ranging from normal to weird when Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung finally came to their table. They had scheduled to all meet but these three were late.

Hey everyone, hie Jeno,” Jaemin greeted them with a dimmer than usual smile, “Are you alright, Jaemin?” Jeno asked, concerned. “Before you reply, Jaemin, guys are we just gonna ignore the fact that he greeted Jeno separately?” Haechan said, fighting a smile or was it a smirk?”

The pinkette widened his eyes, “Oh, I didn’t notice, sorry” he gave a short awkward laugh, “I’m sorry guys but I came to say I can’t join you for lunch today, I’ve to go take care of….other issues,” he continued, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Jaemin, just leave already, you’re affecting us with your negative energy.” Renjun grumbled, pulling a chair then sitting down. He pulled Jisung to sit on the empty chair ~~intentionally~~ beside Chenle. The two youngest glanced at each other then looked away immediately, what the hell had happened between the 2? Jeno made a mental reminder to ask Chenle later.

“Ok, see you later guys,” waved and practically ran out. “What happened?” Jeno couldn’t help but wonder. Yesterday evening he was acting like himself when they were watching The Untamed. Hendery laughed at that, “You won’t believe it if I told you, especially you Jeno.”

“Huh?”

Hendery laughed again, “Well, he mistakenly called his fiancé by your name,” Jeno was confused, it’s normal isn’t it? He was about to vocalise his thoughts when Hendery interrupted him, “3 times in one conversation.”

The whole table was quiet for a moment, then all hell broke loose, “There’s no platonic explanation for this,” Haechan declared confidently, all of them except for Jeno agreed. “I was with Jaemin at the park in the morning, when Lucas called him, they thought I wasn’t listening to their gross conversation, anyway, that’s when shit happened and he has been searching for him ever since.” Hendery continued, finding the situation amusing.

  
“This means we’re not gonna see Nana-hyung for a short while,” Jisung said. Jeno, Haechan and Chenle looked at him questioningly, “Jaemin will be busy trying to make it up to Lucas which means he will be giving him his full attention,” Yang Yang explained instead.

“Unfortunately, Jaemin’s oblivious ass doesn’t realise that Lucas would’ve forgiven him already. That giant just wants his undivided attention.” Renjun said, shaking his head. “You should take responsibility for you cousin’s actions,” Chenle teased, the other only rolled his eyes.

“I’m not his mother. It’s already hard enough being the voice of reason between Jisung and Jaemin. I need a break.”

Dejun giggled cutely, “I get where you’re coming from,” earning loud heys from the others. Meanwhile, Jeno was hoping Jaemin would be fine.

That evening, Jeno found himself entering a jewellery shop. He wanted to buy something for Jaemin as a thank you gift for talking him into reconciling with his friends – he also wanted to spoil him. Was this allowed, it could be seen as platonic right?

“Excuse me sir, how may I help you?” an attendant politely asked. “I haven’t decided on what I want to get yet, so may I just look around?” the woman smiled in understanding, “You don’t even have to ask.”

Everything was beautiful, but nothing reminded him of the pinkette. He was about to give up when something caught his eye. Glimmering peridot earrings lay cosily in a velvet green box. Peridot was Jaemin’s birthstone and he could almost picture the younger wearing the dangling earrings, they would look so good on him. He didn’t care if they costed more than a thousand dollars, Jaemin deserved to be spoiled.

“Can I get these?”

****

Jisung was right, Jaemin was completely unavailable. He wasn’t answering his calls, if he hung out with them, it would be for a short while then Lucas would call him. Jeno couldn’t blame the taller guy though, if he was in his place, he would want Jaemin’s full attention, “But not in this greedy way,” Haechan would complain. Their private ‘dates’ weren’t a thing these days and he truly missed them. He knew these ‘dates’ weren’t forever but he wasn’t prepared. He didn’t even get a chance to give him his gift. Should _I return it, maybe this is a sign._

He was coming from Haechan’s apartment after finalizing their assignments. He was so tired that he realised too late that his house was unlocked. He knew everyone was out – his parents were still at their respective work places, Jaehyun had just recently left for Dr Kwon’s lab. He was about to have a mini heart attack and then maybe grab a vase when he caught a flash of pink.

“Welcome home!” Jaemin was coming down the stairs, a sunny smile on his face.

“Jaemin.” He could only say. It had only been a few days but it felt like he hadn’t seen the other in months. “Jaehyun-hyung was on his way out when I came and he let me in. he also told me to park my car next to you guys’ red cars so you wouldn’t notice.” He explained happily as if he hadn’t been a bit MIA.

“Give me your bag. Are you hungry, go lie down for now, I can cook you something,” the younger offered, already grabbing the bag from Jeno who still hadn’t said anything. “I’m not hungry, had dinner at Haechan’s. Are we playing house?” he could only ask dumbly. Jaemin laughed more but didn’t answer and just followed him to his room.

“I can give you a massage if you want.” The pinkette must’ve been feeling guilty for not spending as much time with him. Even though, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself if he felt those slender hands kneading his bare muscles- he’s human too. “Don’t worry, I’m good,” he sat on his bed, shifting to look at Jaemin who had taken a seat beside him, “I’m sorry for ditching you. I did something to Lucas by accident and I had to make it up to him.” He mumbled. _Should I tell him I know the real reason?_

“It’s ok, Jaemin, you don’t have to apologize for spending time with your fiancé,” Jaemin groaned at his answer.

“Ugh, why do you have to be so understanding. I get where you’re coming from but that doesn’t mean I should ditch you.” the pinkette had to stop pouting or he was going to kiss it away. _ugh, why does he have to be so irresistible?_

“Jaemin, I forgive you. Now which episode were we on? Or don’t tell me you watched it without me?” he asked in a mock offended tone. The younger laughed, “No I didn’t, I swear. It’s not fun watching it without you, my Lan Zhan,” he cooed. Jeno flushed cutely, “Hey I’m not Lan Zhan!” he protested. Again, Jaemin laughed and switched on the brunette’s TV.

They were 2 episodes in, both watching in fascination when Lan Zhan gave Wei Wuxian a substitute flute. The scene reminded Jeno of the gift he had been hiding in his drawer, it’s now or never, he thought. He stood up from the bed, catching the attention of the other who raised an eye brow. He walked to his drawer, took the box and sat beside the younger again.

“I got something for you, as a thank you gift for helping me make up with Dejun, Hendery and Yang Yang.” Jaemin looked at the box, “You – you didn’t have to, Jeno.”

“I’m not gonna return it,” the older boy stated, reaching out and opening the pinkette’s palm, placing the velvet box. With a nod from Jeno, Jaemin shakily opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. “Wow, Jeno, this is too much, I can’t take this,” his eyes were wide with wonder. The brunette shook his head no.

“I told you I won’t take it back,” the younger stared at him in wonder then launched himself in his arms, startling him in the process, “Thank you so much, I’ll take care of these always,” he landed a soft kiss on Jeno’s cheek, who flushed a deep shade of red and looked away. “Help me wear them, please, they’re so lovely, and it’s my birthstone too,” he gushed making Jeno’s chest swell with pride. He took one earring and tried calming his shaking hand.

He then softly and gently inserted the ring, subtly stroking the earlobe – he swore he heard a small gasp though he couldn’t be sure about it. Jaemin immediately walked to his mirror, admiring the ring. “It looks so good, again, thank you so much Jeno.” They stared at each other, bright smiles lighting up their handsome faces.

*****

Jaemin had left his precious air pods in his room and he wanted to give them back. The pinkette had informed him he was in an empty lecture hall in their faculty. He did mention that he would come get them himself but Jeno had insisted on visiting him, he just wanted to see him. He arrived at the door of the room but heard voices coming from there. He peeped in and saw Jaemin talking to Lucas.

“Is something going on between you and Jeno?” Jaemin looked confused, “We’re friends, I thought you knew that,” Jeno knew he had no reason to get hurt but that didn’t stop his heart from feeling like it had been stabbed, “ I don’t know, Nana, you’ve been spending so much time with him. You’ve always known,” the taller man stopped then held Jaemin’s hand in his.

“You’ve always known how I’m so insecure when it comes to Jeno, even in high school,” the blonde boy looked more confused now, “No, Xuxi, I don’t know, I don’t even get it,” Lucas sighed and Jeno leaned in closer so as to get a better hearing, “He has the best scores, in high school he was basketball and dance class captain and that was when he was still a junior . He has one of the best bodies and faces both here and in high school, he has a bright future, hasn’t even finished uni yet and top tech companies already want him and Haechan. The guy comes from a very successful family, he has everything to offer you,” _if only you knew,_ Jeno thought bitterly.

“Oh, honey, I didn’t know you felt that way,” Jeno could see Jaemin pulling his fiancé into a tight embrace and he turned away, he felt like he was intruding. “Yes, Jeno is that and so much more. The thing is, you are you, you’re your own person. You are brilliant in your own way, don’t sell yourself short. Don’t look down on yourself, you won’t achieve much if you make it a point to compete with others in your head. Set your own goals according to your own standards not people’s. I’m proud of you and what you’ve achieved,” the shorter boy’s tone was soft as if he was comforting a baby.

Lucas pulled away gently and cupped Jaemin’s face, “Thank you. So much, Nana. I’ve to ask this, just to make sure, is the engagement still on?” Jeno waited on baited breath as he saw Jaemin closing his eyes, he was silent for a moment then he opened them, “Yes, it’s still on,” he didn’t wait to hear the rest of the conversation as he felt he had heard enough.

He walked to the parking lot and got in his car, “Of course it’s still on,” he said to himself, forcing a smile on his face. It was at this point he realised that Jaemin would never look at him that way and he had no right to even think that in the first place. “I won’t cry, no I won’t cry, keep driving, Jeno,” he kept chanting to himself. He drove home with no music in the car, just him and his thoughts.

It was quiet at home, though he knew Jaehyun was there and Haechan too, since he saw his car. He was about to head to the kitchen and fix himself something to eat when he heard a loud crash from upstairs, “Must be from hyung’s room,” he rushed to make sure his brother was alright. The door to his room was half open and for some reason, he felt as if he shouldn’t just barge in and he was right. Jaehyun was pacing in his room, pulling his hair in frustration whilst Haechan was sitting on the bed, watching him silently. The older turned to face his boyfriend, “It’s not working,” Jeno felt so much panic in that moment he almost shouted, was his favourite couple breaking up?

No, he couldn’t let that happen. Haechan stared at the older in confusion, “What’s not working,” Jaehyun shivered and continued pacing, “Baby, that antidote we were working on with Dr Kwon, it doesn’t work. We were so sure it would be the one but….I’m going to lose my only brother, Haechan, I don’t know what to do. I’ve let him down so much,” he sat on the bed and broke down crying, breaking Jeno in the process. He had never seen his brother look that miserable before. Haechan cooed softly, taking his boyfriend in his arms and caressing his back.

“Shh baby, don’t say that. Don’t pressure yourself ok, our Jeno wouldn’t want that. You wanna know what I think? He is going to live, I believe in miracles. We are going to graduate together, we’re gonna get our dream jobs together. He’s gonna be there when you and I get married. He’s gonna be there when we have our first and even second baby. He will be the best godfather ever. He’s gonna live and see the day that he and Jaemin get married and get their baby. Don’t lose hope, I refuse to,”

Jeno was holding back his tears now and he could tell his best friend was doing the same also, trying to be the source of strength to his boyfriend. The purple haired boy kissed Jaehyun’s head softly, then held his face, wiping the tears, “Say it with me, he’s going to live,” the taller nodded with determination, “He’s going to live. He’s going to live,” he placed his forehead on the younger’s, “I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck, you’re indeed my full sun, Haechanie,” he said, voice full of emotion, “Oh, baby, I love you too. So much,” the younger replied, voice charged with the same amount of emotion.

Jeno felt something wet hit his cheeks and he was shocked to see his hand coming back wet. He walked softly downstairs, so as not to be heard and left the house. He wondered around aimlessly, until he found a quiet place. He leaned on a tree and that’s when the dam broke. He released everything that he had been trying so hard to keep inside, after all no one could see him here.

“Jeno, is that you?” he turned and saw, Renjun looking at him in total concern. He sat next to him, handing him a tissue, “Here, for when you stop crying but right now I would advise you to release everything, I could tell you were trying to be strong for the people around, now’s your time to allow yourself to feel comfortable. Talk to me, Jeno,” his tone was soft and patient. Jeno continued crying, crying for his parents, for his brother, for his best friend, for the friends he had left behind, for Jaemin and for himself. Renjun simply pulled him in a hug, rubbing his back.

After some long minutes, the taller boy had somewhat calmed down and he finally got to use the tissue, “Sorry for ruining your sweater,” Renjun shrugged, “It was my least favourite anyway,” Jeno cleared his throat, “I’m ready to talk now,” the shorter boy nodded in understanding.

“Before you begin, I would like to say I know. I know about your condition. I forced the truth out of Jaemin. You have Haechan as a best friend to rely on in this situation, if he didn’t tell me then he wouldn’t have a best friend to lean on too. I know Jaemin, he wouldn’t be able to shoulder everything on his own,” Jeno found that he wasn’t even mad, “It’s ok, I understand. Um, since you know then I guess I won’t have to explain a lot. I feel so guilty you know, that I’m the reason why my family is having sleepless nights and stressful day. It hurts that I can’t do anything about it. I want to live, so that they can be happy but I don’t know how to, I can feel myself getting weaker. I don’t think I’ll be there by Christmas,”

The shorter boy nodded, “Why do you feel guilty, you didn’t invite the sickness to you. You’ve got to know that your family is doing this out of their own will so don’t blame yourself. You gotta have a little faith, Jeno, yes live each day like it’s your last but you have to have faith, that’s what keeps us going. Even I live like it’s my last day. I also know you’re stressed because of Jaemin. Don’t look at me like that, anyone with good eyesight can tell you’re in love with him. Lucas might be my cousin, but to be honest with you, I think you are the right one for Jaemin, I hope my best friend realises that,” Jeno was about to disagree but Renjun shook his head, “No room for arguments,” they watched the sun set in comfortable silence until Jeno’s phone rang, it was Haechan.

“Thank you Renjun, but I’m needed at home,” he was indeed grateful, at least Jaemin would be in safe hands. The shorter boy nodded, “No problem, I’m always available when you need to vent, go, I’m pretty sure Haechan is in tears now,” Jeno laughed and waved good bye to the other.

Haechan was waiting in his room, sitting on his bed, “You’ve been crying, “he regarded him calmly, “No, it’s just allergies,” the other boy nodded though anyone could tell he didn’t buy it, and motioned him closer, “I miss your cuddles, come here,” they lay on the bed, talking quietly and cuddling of course. Jeno could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep, he was so tired, the events of the day catching up to him, “It’s alright, I’ll wake you up when its dinner time,” he nodded and allowed himself to succumb to sleep, he wasn’t sure but he felt something wet hit his chest, where his best friend was laying his head, probably drool, maybe, was his last tired thought before he went to dreamland.

******

Jeno yawned tiredly. He had finally completed Professor Wu’s ‘mini’ project and he was more than satisfied with his work. He was already in the middle of wearing his pyjamas when his phone rang. He frowned when he saw it was Jaemin calling, the younger had told him he was going to Lucas’ parents for dinner and might or might not sleep there so he wondered what was wrong.

“Hie Jeno, I need your help,” the pinkette was straight to the point.

“Jaemin what’s wrong? Are you still at Lucas’? he was getting worried now. “No. I’m back at my apartment. It’s my desktop computer. I was busy typing my essay when it just switched off. I could’ve used my laptop but I don’t want to retype the whole thing. Please help, I do understand if you’re too busy or too tired.”

“Jaemin, it’s ok. I’m on my way,” he was already getting his car keys and getting out the house.

“Thank you so much, Jen.”

Some minutes later, he was knocking on Jaemin’s door who instantly opened it. He was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and short, Jeno tried looking anywhere but his legs. “Thank goodness you’re here.” He sounded relieved. The older male only smiled. “Come in,” he said gently, smile a bit off – something was definitely not right.

The pinkette walked them to his room where the computer was sat on the desk, looking lifeless. Jeno walked to it, observing it and checking the power cable, then frowned. “Jaemin, the cable is not connected to the socket.”

“Oh.” Jaemin didn’t even sound surprised. The brunette grew concerned again, “Something is really wrong,” he stared at the younger who in turn looked at his feet. He then cleared his throat and finally looked up. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked, nervous.

“Jaemin, are you ok?” he couldn’t help but ask, it was flattering yes, but something was off with his love. “You could’ve said so instead of luring me with the computer trick, you know,” It really frustrated him how Jaemin was acting as if he might feel something for him – it gave him false hope damn it!

“I’m sorry, I only wanted to see you,” suddenly he was closer, how had he moved that fast. Jeno was too shocked to step back, he only watched as Jaemin’s face was drawing closer. He could feel the other’s breath on his face – _this is what I’ve always wanted, right_. Their lips were mere inches away and they just stood there, waiting for each other to make the first move. Jaemin finally got tired and pushed closer, _just one more inch,_ his brain provided – only to turn away in the last minute, with the younger kissing his cheek instead. He sighed in frustration and Jeno pushed him away gently, “I’m so sorry, Jeno I don’t know what got in me, I -” Jeno cut him off

“I have to go, I hope you understand,” he didn’t wait for an answer and left the room and the building, sitting in his car for a while, trying to recollect his thoughts. So, he and Jaemin had almost kissed. He didn’t know how to feel considering the younger was engaged. He didn’t want to be the other guy, the second option. Gosh, this hurt so much.

*****

They ignored and avoided each other in the next days, not wanting to acknowledge what had almost happened between them. Jeno felt that he had overstayed his welcome in his friendship with the younger. It was time for him to leave now, after all, he had gotten more than he wished for, it was never his intention to get in the way of the couple’s relationship.

He was startled out of his thoughts by loud knocks on his door. “What the hell?” he groaned as he went downstairs. He opened the door, only to reveal an out of breath and puffy eyed Jaemin.

“Jaemin? Is everything ok?” despite his reservations, he could never ignore Na Jaemin.

“Can I come in?” he asked weakly. Jeno opened his door ~~and~~ ~~heart~~ wider, letting the pinkette in, guiding him to his room then rushing to get him a glass of water. After forcing the younger to drink the water, he then fully stared at him, taking in the puffy eyes, “Why were you crying?” Jaemin didn’t answer but just stared at the fish swimming peacefully. The older just let him be, knowing the pinkette will talk when he’s ready.

“If you were my boyfriend, what would it be like?” Jaemin whispered, vulnerability evident in his voice. Jeno watched his gold fish swim happily in the tank, he turned to the beautiful creature who was observing him silently.

“I would tell you how much I love you every day, I would make sure that I ask about your day and make sure that you’re fine. If you’re not fine then I would try to make you comfort food even though I can’t cook. After that I would play your favourite song on my guitar and cuddle you to sleep. I would spoil you with both material and non-material gifts because every inch you deserves to be pampered. I would – ” he choked on his tears, voice thick with unshed emotions, “I would remind you of your worth every day, how important you are and how happy you make me,” he didn’t know how but he found himself pouring out his heart – he chanced a glance at the other and saw his beautiful doe eyes well up with tears too, “Jeno,” he whispered, voice full of emotion. He moved himself closer and held the older’s cheek in his hand. Jeno was frozen, he didn’t know what to say or do, silently watching the actions of the other. Wait, was Jaemin moving closer? he thought breathlessly. Their faces were a few centimetres apart now, “Jeno,” the younger whispered again then closed the last few inches that were between them.

Jeno swore time had stopped moving, was Jaemin really kissing him? Was he really? He was in total shock, feeling the soft plush lips he thought he would die without ever feeling. The younger pulled away when he felt no response, “Jaemin, but, Lucas?” His mind was haywire but he managed to think of his morals. Jaemin only shook his head, “We broke up, I just broke up with him. It wasn’t working anymore.”

The brunette swore his mind was going crazy today, “Jeno, please listen carefully to what I’m going to tell you. Ok, where do I start?” he took Jeno’s hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb, “I’m in love with you. I think I’ve been feeling this way for like 5 years but I was too dumb and in denial to notice, I just pushed it away as fanboying. Whenever we were in the same room, I would just become aware of your presence, I would just know that Jeno is in here, hoping that you would at least notice me – but then again, I just called it fanboying.”

“You fascinated me, the passionate way you danced, the way you smiled and laughed, how fierce you were during basketball matches. How soft you were when you played with animals when I passed by the shelter. Your character drew me in, you know. Also, the way I was so intent on making you happy was a sign to me. I do like making people happy but I was so fixated on your happiness in a way I’ve never been to other people. I’m sorry it took me so long to realise. That night where I called you because of my computer, I was acting ‘off’ because I could feel my control slipping and I was trying to stop that from happening.”

“Am I dreaming?” Jeno whispered. He never saw this coming, ever. The man who he spent 5 years aching for returned his feelings. He felt tears cascading his face, this was more than he could ever ask for, “Oh, baby, don’t cry,” Jaemin reached out to wipe his cheeks though his voice showed he was almost in tears himself, “Tell me again,” he begged. He needed to make sure this was real. Luckily, Jaemin understood, “I love you,” Yes, this was real.

“I’ve loved you for 5 years, Jaemin, it always pained me to see you love Lucas. Each day I would pray for you to smile my way at least,”

The slightly younger boy groaned in soft frustration, “Why didn’t you say anything, maybe then I would’ve realised what I always felt for you.” Jeno shook his head, “There’s no use crying over things we can’t change. Thank you for loving me, Na Jaemin, you have no idea how happy that makes me. One of my last wishes was to at least spend a day with you but I was blessed tenfold. I don’t want you to be heartbroken when I leave so maybe we can still be – ” Jaemin had place a finger on his mouth, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, I want to be with you, ok. This is my choice. I want to experience everything over again with you. Please, Jeno, let me?”

Jeno was quiet in thought. He couldn’t stand leaving a heartbroken Jaemin behind, “I know what you’re thinking, give us a chance please?” the younger begged, desperation laced in his voice. Fuck it, Jeno thought as he pulled the other into a kiss, pouring out all the pent-up emotions from the last 5 years. All the love, lust, anger, frustration, longing and sadness was poured out. Jaemin moaned softly in response as he wound his arms around the other boy’s neck, returning the kiss with the same emotions. They easily deepened the kiss, tongues softly twirling. Jaemin let Jeno control the kiss, submitting happily with a soft moan and climbing into his lap.

******

Their friends had almost shed tears when they heard the two were finally together, Haechan in particular. Even Jeno’s parents, Jaehyun and the other hyungs were so happy for them. “We should prepare a small party for them, right, Yang Yang?” Kun had turned to the younger male who was now tomato-red in the face.

*****

They sat by the lake, admiring the sunset. Jeno was wearing a heavy jacket as he was now getting cold easily. Jaemin tried making it better by snuggling up to him every chance he got.

“Baby,” he turned and saw his cute boyfriend pouting. He smiled and reached down to peck his lips once then twice. “I realised something. We don’t have a picture together.” Jaemin whined making the brunette chuckle, “Let’s fix that then.”

The pinkette immediately took out his phones and laid his head on Jeno’s shoulder, “Say cheese.” He snapped a few photos of them like that then moved to lay his head on the older’s. He snapped a few pictures again. He leaned in to kiss Jeno’s cheek and snapped again. Then finally, he pulled his boyfriend in for kiss then took the picture. The brunette was being a good sport, just going along with his love’s antics, though he was loving it too.

“My turn now,” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s phone from him, he tenderly kissed the younger’s forehead and snapped a picture. “I think this one is my favourite, “Jaemin murmured, looking at their recent photo. Jeno smiled at him, “Me too,” they didn’t know who leaned in first but they found themselves getting lost in their kisses, the sun setting happily behind them.

*****

“My offer of a massage still stands,” Jaemin said, as they were preparing for bed. “I know how much your body is aching and I want to help, only if you let me,” he offered shyly. The younger was always there for him, and wanted him to know, even through his actions. He was always there to hug the stress away, encouraging him to let it all out.

“Ok, I wouldn’t mind,” he said with a soft smile. Jaemin responded by smiling wider, “Great. Why don’t you take off your shirt and I’ll get the oil from the bathroom.” He went to the said room, leaving Jeno to take of his shirt. He knew he was by no means thin. He had a well-built body, but that didn’t stop him from being shy, after all it would be the first time that the other saw him without a shirt.

When Jaemin came back they just stood there, dumbly staring at each other. The pinkette was wearing a short silk black robe, only reaching his beautifully carved thighs. Jeno could hear himself gulping. “You – you look good,” he blurted out. Jaemin chuckled, now looking down shyly, “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one feeling nervous, “You look good too,” he finished, again, shyly.

“Lie down, on your stomach” he softly commanded, motioning for the older to lay in the bed. Jeno was already anticipating the warm oily hands which were going to be on him in a second. He felt strong thighs straddle him and he supressed a small grunt. “Relax, love,” Jaemin murmured, pouring out the oil in his hands and rubbing his hands together.

“Ready?” the younger asked gently, hands hovering above the toned back. Jeno hummed in lieu of answering. The moment he felt those hands kneading his shoulders he knew it wouldn’t be long till he got turned on. It was like Jaemin knew where the knots were and he pressed on them, kneaded them until Jeno became putty in his hands. He reached the sides and the brunette tried hiding his laughter, “Is my baby ticklish?” he could hear the teasing smile on his boyfriend’s face. “Unfortunately, yes,” he mumbled earning a chuckle from the younger. Thankfully, he didn’t dwell on the ticklish area and continued running his thumbs up his back. Jeno couldn’t control himself and let a long groan slip. He was almost afraid to turn, dreading his boyfriend’s reaction. The younger had stopped massaging him and he was now getting worried.

“Jaemin?”

“Turn around,” and he had no choice but to comply, shifting to now lie on his back.

Jaemin looked at him, doe eyes and crescent eyes meeting, intensity written in them. Still maintaining eye contact, Jaemin reached for the clasps of his robe and slowly untied it. His hands were shaking as he slowly slid it off his shoulders, revealing his naked smooth skin. Jeno felt blood rushing south as he took in the ethereal figure before him, he still couldn’t get enough, still couldn’t get his fill.

“Jeno, make love to me,” Jaemin whispered, stroking Jeno’s cheek. The brunette was caught off guard, he didn’t know how to respond, many things were running in his mind, one of them being, _what if I hurt him_? “I can hear what you’re thinking. You’ve been selfless all your life, be selfish for once, take whatever you want. What do you want, Jeno?” Jaemin was looking at him softly and lovingly that he couldn’t help but feel relaxed. He got lost in those doe eyes and smiled.

“You, I want you,” that felt so so so liberating.

Jaemin smiled at him, a vulnerable look now in his eyes, “Then take me, take all of me,” and Jeno didn’t need to be told twice. He switched their positions, leaning down to kiss the younger gently who immediately kissed back, running his hands in the other’s hair. He shyly bit the blonde’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was instantly granted. He gently explored the warm cavern, savouring his love’s taste which made him hungrier. He groaned, kissing Jaemin harder who moaned loudly in response, tightening his grip on Jeno’s hair, this made him groan louder. They pulled apart for air, admiring each other’s’ already wrecked state, “You look so beautiful, love,” Jeno whispered softly, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses on Jaemin’s inviting neck. The younger bared his throat to allow more kisses to rain down on him, gasping cutely when a particular spot was bitten on. The brunette couldn’t help but smirk from the response, suckling again on the spot. He made his way down to the blonde’s chest, immediately attaching his mouth to one rose bud.

“Jeno, ngh,” Jaemin’s hand found itself in Jeno’s hair again, burying his long fingers in those thick raven locks. The older boy grunted softly and lightly bit the bud, blowing it and repeating the process over again. He knew the younger liked it as he felt the grip in his hair getting tighter. He reached his right hand and pinched the other bud. After a few minutes of playing with his boyfriend’s now sensitive chest, he licked his way down to the belly button. He swiped his tongue over and Jaemin moaned even louder, “I – I’m sensitive there, ah, Jeno!” the brunette had dipped his tongue in the hole and swirled it around until he felt pity for the whimpering and writhing male above him and went lower, taking his tip into his mouth. Jaemin writhed around, letting out whimpers which further turned the older on.

Jeno went even lower, licking the most sacred part and Jaemin lost it then, “Ngh, right there!” he smirked as he heard his boyfriend getting louder and louder when he sucked his hole, “He never did this to you, did he, baby?” he whispered, blowing hot air on it and the younger let out a slow sensual moan, “no, he ah, he didn’t,” the brunette continued where he left off, alternating between sucking hickeys inside his love’s thighs and thrusting his tongue into the little hole.

He suddenly felt little pats on his shoulder and he locked eyes with a fully wrecked Jaemin, chest heaving uncontrollably, “I don’t want to come yet,” he explained, then cupped the older boy’s face, bringing his face up for a deep sensual open-mouthed kiss. The younger boy motioned for him to lay down, immediately sinking down to suck on his neck, leaving hickeys of his own. Jeno groaned softly as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue licking downwards and tapping his thigh, silently asking him to lift his hips as his sweatpants were removed, together with his boxers. He could see the younger practically drool over his massive appendage – he knew he wasn’t small by all means.

Jaemin moaned as he took the tip in his mouth, tasting what he could and moaning around the cock. He relaxed his gag reflex and took him all in, “Jaemin,” Jeno groaned loudly as he tried holding himself back from bucking his hips. Jaemin moaned again as he held the other boy’s hips, “Ah, baby,” he held the younger male’s face, trying to stop him, “I don’t want to come now either.” Jaemin kissed his way up, pulling Jeno into another kiss, gently grinding on him. The brunette switched their positions again, taking the bottle of oil which had been discarded on the bed. He poured some on his fingers and inserted a finger into the hole, earning a soft whimper, “Shh,” he gently shushed the other and started moving it around. After Jaemin had adjusted, he then inserted the second and third finger, teasingly avoiding his sweet spot.

“Baby, I’m ready,” the younger whined, eyes tightly shut. Jeno hummed and reached for the drawer where he assumed the condoms were kept. He was surprised when a hand grabbed his wrist, “I wanna have your baby. A part of you that will live on, if – if, though I know deep in my heart, you’re not going anywhere, ” Jaemin looked down shyly, hiding the sad expression on his face – he didn’t want to ruin the mood. “Is that what you really want?” the pink haired boy nodded, no hesitation in his eyes.

To say Jeno was overwhelmed with emotions was an understatement. He never expected that Jaemin would love him to this extent – to carry his baby. He wished to be there for their baby too but no matter what he would happen, he would make sure to watch over them in heaven. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek, a silent question asking him if he was ok. He nodded, a watery smile lighting up his face and lowered his head to kiss the other again. They got lost in their passionate kiss until Jaemin moaned, bucking his hips up, a reminder of what they were doing before.

Jeno made sure he was lubed enough, he didn’t want his love to experience any unnecessary pain. “Ready?” he gently asked the other who was looking at him with pure love in his eyes. He nodded yes and the brunette gently eased himself inside, carefully watching for the other’s reaction. The pinkette scrunched his eyes in slight pain and Jeno stopped instantly, “Go on, please, I’m ok,” Jaemin reassured him softly. After a moment of hesitation, Jeno continued, still making sure he was ok, kissing the inside of his thigh from time to time.

He stopped once he was fully in, waiting for his boyfriend’s go ahead. “Move,” came the gentle command, and he slowly thrusted in, “don’t hold back, baby,” Jaemin whispered, he wanted everything from the older and he was going to make sure he got it. Jeno could feel his control slipping and with one final nod from his boyfriend, he let go.

The room was now full of loud moans and groans, the sound of slapping loud in the air. Jeno alternated between long deep thrusts and short powerful thrusts. He had found Jaemin’s spot a few minutes ago and was driving the pinkette crazy by hitting it over and over. “Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno!” he kept moaning louder and louder as if that was the only name he knew. Jeno wasn’t having it easy either, Jaemin was gripping him so tight and he couldn’t control himself.

“Jaemin, I’m – I’m coming,” he managed to groan out, latching his mouth on a nipple making the pinkette arch his back, face now wet with tears. “Me ah me too!” the younger only managed to reply, his hands tightening around his neck. “Together?” the brunette whispered, Jaemin nodded and they came together, moans louder than they were before. They lay there, panting.

“Are you ok, angel? You were crying,” Jeno wiped the remaining tears away. Jaemin only laughed wetly, “I felt so good and I got overwhelmed by emotions. I love you Jeno so so much,” He replied softly, eyes welling with tears again. Jeno smiled at him, tears gathering in his eyes too, “I love you so so so much too,” they kissed sweetly and then Jeno stood up to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom. He was smiling to himself as he wiped away the remaining cum on his stomach. This felt so good, better than in his dreams and he was so happy. What they did was more than just sex, it was so intimate and special. He was so happy Jaemin felt that way too, he could see it in his eyes. He walked back to Jaemin’s bedroom and saw the other lounging around, looking so close to sleep. He gently cleaned him until he was satisfied then joined him in bed, spooning him as soon as he got settled, “Do you think, there’s already a baby in there?” Jaemin asked softly, grabbing Jeno’s hand to place it on his stomach. The brunette rubbed it gently, “Mmm, maybe tomorrow, sleep baby, so that we reach tomorrow faster.” Jaemin hummed, already slipping into slumber. Jeno dropped a kiss on his temple and joined him.

*****

A few weeks later found them were cuddling on Jaemin’s couch, just talking softly. Jaemin had developed a habit of kissing over the older boy’s heart whenever he lay his head on his chest. Jeno was in the middle of telling the younger how his brother and best friend started dating when he suddenly stopped, “Love, what’s wrong?” Jaemin asked in worry.

Jeno tried opening his mouth to answer but was stopped by an intense pain in his heart and so much dizziness he couldn’t see a thing. “Jeno, can you hear me?” Jaemin cried out, don’t close your eyes please please, baby!” he begged. The brunette’s eyelids felt so heavy, his boyfriend’s voice was so far away now and he could feel himself slipping into the darkness. It was consuming him and he was too weak to fight it, _I’m not strong enough, I’m so sorry, my Jaemin._

 _“_ JENO! Wake up, baby. Don’t do this to me,” Jaemin was now full on sobbing, cradling his unconscious boyfriend’s head. he shakily reached for his phone and dialled 911, “He - hello, my boyfriend is unconscious and – and unresponsive. He – he has a dangerous heart condition, please help.” He quickly and shakily gave out his address. As soon as he was done, he contacted Jeno’s parents then Jaehyun and Haechan. He stroked Jeno’s peaceful face, sobbing again, praying for a miracle.

_EPILOGUE :4 years later_

“Appa, uncle Haechanie, baby Kiki is destroying the animal kingdom book that you got him!” Jaemin and Haechan looked at each other knowingly and shook their heads. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Kihyun, it seems, had taken after Jaehyun who had the habit of turning a book downwards then shaking it vigorously, when he was searching for his bank cards, until they fell out. The two rushed to the scene only to be met with Hyuna, Jaemin’s four-year-old daughter, trying to stop her ‘busy’ cousin, but to no avail.

Every time she made to grab for the book, the two-year-old boy would cry out loud. The two adults looked at each other again and sighed, Haechan walking over to carry his baby. He gently pried the book from him then cradled his face, kissing his chubby cheeks and stroking his bouncy curly shoulder-length hair in the process. He kept on doing this until he stopped crying, “Why do you like destroying things, love? Did you want the animals to fall out?” the little boy nodded, a wide grin painting his angelic face, 2 deep dimples appearing on his cute cheeks – he had really taken after his giver father, who was due to come home in an hour or so.

“He’s so cute,” Jaemin cooed, admiring his nephew. He lifted his daughter in the air and then cuddled her, smelling her bubble gum scented hair, “Hungry yet, bub?” she smiled in response, showing her killer crescent smile and shaking her head, “Not really, I feel sleepy though, Kiki made me feel tired,” she yawned cutely making her father coo again. He carried her to the bedroom she used when they visited Haechan and Jaehyun, then tucked her in, “I’ll wake you up for supper ok, love you, sweetie,” he kissed her forehead. “I love you too. I love Dada too,” Jaemin smiled softly at that, looking up to the ceiling “He loves you too,”

******

Jaemin was alone in his friend’s and brother-in-law’s kitchen, trying to decide what to cook for supper. He smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, kissing his neck softly and rubbing his tummy in the process, “You’ve been so enamoured with our baby and our nephew lately. Is it a sign you want another?” the voice was gentle and deep, Jaemin’s favourite voice. He turned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, locking his eyes with a smile that made his eyes turn to half-moons, “Maybe, what are you gonna do about it, Jeno, love?” The slightly older male pulled him into a warm kiss.

“When have I ever said no to your requests, baby?” they smiled at each other and started kissing again, savouring each other’s taste. _I love you so much_ , each of them thought, deepening the kiss, knowing their intimate act was doing a great job of showing just how much.

Long back, Jeno had stopped envisioning what his life would be like after a few years, seeing no point in doing so. He realised that even if he had indulged in imagining, it wouldn’t come close to the life he’s experiencing now. it seems as if Haechan’s prediction had come true. They had graduated together; he was there to witness Hyuna and Kihyun’s births. They got to live their dream with their dream jobs and according to everyone, he was the best godfather to his nephew. Of course, he was a very great father to his daughter. He and Haechan had at last, managed to re-join the Uni’s dance club in which they got to climb up the ranks in no time at all. He began volunteering again at the animal shelter but this time with his fiancé. Dr Kwon advised him not to re adopt his cats just yet, didn’t want to risk anything. He was there to shake his head fondly as he saw Jaemin flaunting his engagement ring and baby bump to anyone who would listen, even to their Professors. He got to see him practically glowing from the pregnancy that was treating him so well. He was there to smile in happiness when Haechan video called during his vacation with Jaehyun, shouting, “HE PROPOSED!! JAEHYUN PROPOSED!”

Finally, he had lived to see the love of his life walk down the aisle towards him. This was more than he could ask for and he was forever grateful.

********

_About 4 years ago_

Jeno woke up to his boyfriend stroking his hair, “How was your sleep, baby?” Jaemin murmured, dropping a peck to his lips, “mmm, so so,” he simply answered, gently pulling the other for a sweet kiss. They lay in bed for a while, basking in each other. Jaemin’s baby bump was now showing if one looked closely enough and Jeno loved running his fingers on it and kissing it when he gathered enough strength to bend lean down and do so. “Haechan was complaining to me about how he wanted to be pregnant so that our kids grow up together but Jaehyun-hyung told him he was so busy that if Haechanie conceived, he wouldn’t have time to be there for him throughout the whole pregnancy,” Jaemin later told him whilst playing with his hand. Jeno smiled fondly, “How is he now?” the younger chuckled.

“It took a while for him to stop pouting whenever hyung entered the room,” they laughed and started lazily kissing again, only stopping when they were finally out of breath.

“Let’s go downstairs, you need some food in you,” Jeno insisted making the blonde boy pout and whine, “Fine, let’s go, but you need food too, I can bring it to you if you like,” getting out of bed was becoming a more painful process day by day, especially after his fainting spell a month ago - but Jeno refused to let his life get dictated by his stubborn body. He shook his head and made to get up. Jaemin understood immediately and helped him up then supported him in walking out of the room and downstairs.

They were shocked when they saw Jeno’s parents, Haechan, Jaehyun, the other hyungs and someone Jeno hadn’t seen in years, “Good morning everyone and Dr Kwon, it’s been long,” he didn’t understand a thing about science but he did look up to the man. “Good morning Jeno, it truly has been a long time, will you take a seat please?” together he and Jaemin found a place to seat, Jaemin greeting the others too. Everyone was looking at them and he could see tears in their eyes, “Guys, what’s going on, you’re scaring me,” They, excluding him and Jaemin, turned to Dr Kwon, in lieu of an answer.

“I’m just going to get straight to the point. Jeno, we found a cure for you. I know you will find it hard to understand the scientific terms, but in short, the treatment will almost be like chemo and I’m sure in like 2 months you will be as good as new. I would prefer that you start the treatment as soon as possible,” Jeno was in shock, he couldn’t even move, did he hear correctly? Was he in one of his dreams he never told anyone about? He was brought back to earth by a sobbing Jaemin who was pulling him into a tight hug. He felt tears blurring his vision and he cried, holding on to his boyfriend. He could hear the rest of his family members surrounding him. He hugged his parents who were also in tears, his brother, who was also crying hard, “Thank you Jaehyun-hyung, so much, you have no idea how much,” for he knew he had a big part to play in this. He went to hug his best friend who was already on his way to pounce on him, they cried in each other’s arms for a while.

He went to hug each of his hyungs, Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Sicheng, Mark and Jungwoo – thanking them too. Everyone was in tears, it seemed, even Dr Kwon, who he went to hug last, “Thank you so much, doctor,” The doctor patted his back and shook his head, “No, thank your brother and his friends, I was just there to supervise,” of course the man had to be modest, “No you helped us a lot, Dr,” Jaehyun argued. “We would spend the whole day arguing about this, Jaehyun-ah. Jeno is it ok if we start the process at 2pm, I just want to see you healthy already,”

“Even 1 o’clock will be ok, right, Sweetheart?” Jaemin had walked up to him and snuggled next to his boyfriend. They looked at each other with so much love, “I can’t believe I’ll be there when our child is going to be born,” he was in disbelief, “Believe it,” was Jaemin’s answer as he hugged him tightly, and grabbed him for a warm kiss, “I love you, Jeno,” he smiled sweetly at him, “I love you too, Jaemin, Always,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading


	2. Exra 1: Every step of the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno worries their baby might inherit his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few months after Jeno's cure was found. Enjoy!

His boyfriend was sleeping peacefully when he came back from dance practice. _Gosh, he’s so ethereal._ He was always in awe of Jaemin and wondered how he managed to get an angel to love him. Jeno had found out pregnancy glow was a real thing as he watched the younger blossom in each stage of his pregnancy.

Just as soon as Dr Kwon had cleared him, he and Haechan had re-joined the dance team, an act which made their leader, Hoshi shed a tear or two (the guy was dramatic alright).

He gently lay his tired body on the bed and dropped a kiss to Jaemin’s baby bump. They had been elated when they found out it was a girl, last week. Jeno might have cried as the realisation that he was going to be there for her, hit him hard. He lay his head on the bump, making sure not to wake the younger and tried listening for any sign of movement from their baby – just like her carrier, she was in dreamland.

He tried getting himself to sleep but crazy thoughts and insecurities always made themselves known every time he felt sure he was going to join his family in dreamland. _Am I being silly?_ He couldn’t help but think. He knew they had found a cure for him but he kept dreading that their daughter might inherit his condition. When he was diagnosed, the doctors had told him the disease was only noticeable in its later stages. Just because there was a new cure didn’t mean that he had to stop worrying. Just the thought of seeing his little girl suffer made his heart ache in sadness.

“We could hear you thinking even in our sleep,” a soft and sleepy voice drawled from above him.

Jeno smiled, “Go back to sleep, baby.” He murmured. He didn’t even need to look at the younger to know that he was pouting. “But I need my kiss first,” he made grabby hands towards the older making him chuckle and re-adjust his body so he was facing Jaemin. They smiled happily at each other and kissed sweetly, savouring each other’s taste.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten,” Jaemin whispered, a serious look on his face. Jeno knew he couldn’t get away with this when the other made that face.

“It’s about Hyuna.” He sighed. They had already given their daughter a name. The younger studied him for a second then he frowned as a realisation came to him.

“You’re worried about the condition, aren’t you?” his tone wasn’t judgemental.

Jeno nodded, a little embarrassed, “I know it’s silly and all – ” Jaemin cut him off with a kiss, “No it’s not, you’re allowed to worry.” He gently said, voice understanding, then continued, just as soft.

“You can’t help but worry even though you know there’s a cure. You can’t help but imagine her in pain. Baby, I’m not a fortune teller or anything. I can’t promise you that she’s going to be immune to the condition but what I can tell you is that we’ll be there for her each step of her way. We’ll give her all the support she needs and that’s enough. It’s already the cherry on top that your beautiful family made a cure. As long as we’re there for each other we’re going to be fine, you and your family are proof enough,”

Jeno could feel tears fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Jaemin knew him so well and always knew how to make him feel better. So much love filled him that he couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again, hoping his love and gratitude was communicated enough.

Jaemin was right, as long as they were going to be there for each other, everything would turn out just fine.

"Jeno."

"Yes, love?"

"I'm horny,"

"...."

"What? You're the one who woke me up, take responsibility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. The next extra is going to be about how Haechan and Jaehyun got together (for those that are interested)  
> If there are any particular extra scenes that you want to see, you can tell me down below.
> 
> Snippet for the next extra
> 
> _“Jeno.”  
>  “Yes, Haechan?”  
> “Your brother is hot,”  
> “Umm, ok?”  
> “So I’m going to seduce him.” ___
> 
> __  
> _Or  
>  _3 times Haechan tried to seduce his best friend’s brother and the 1 time he succeeded.__
> 
> _  
>   
> _
> 
> _  
> _Bye for Now!_  
> _


	3. Extra2: I’m kinda hoping for forever (I want your love in every flavor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeno.”  
> “Yes, Haechan?”  
> “Your brother is hot.”  
> “Umm, ok?”  
> “So I’m going to seduce him.”
> 
> or  
> the 3 times Haechan tried seducing his best friend's brother and the 1 time he succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm a computer science student so I'm sometimes busy with projects.
> 
> This is a prequel, telling you how Haechan and Jaehyun got together.

They were having their traditional Sunday dinner with his best friend’s family which of course meant that Jaehyun was there too. Haechan couldn’t help but admire how the older boy’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, emphasizing those beautiful dimples he wished to poke and kiss. How he got so passionate when he was debating, something he had inherited from his father, Minho. _Am I staring too much?_ He couldn’t help but ask himself. Whenever he decided to go back to his food, he would catch sight of Jaehyun and fall back into the whirlpool. He resorted to just side-eyeing him, relieved no one had noticed his actions. He almost jumped as he felt an elbow nudge his side, hard. He turned to glare at his best friend who was sitting beside him. Jeno only cleared his throat in response and he looked up to see everyone staring at him in concern, including his crush.

“Haechan, love, is everything ok?” his carrier father, Sehun asked. His other father, Jongin reached over to place the back of his palm to his son’s forehead.

“Dad, I’m fine I promise,” he whined cutely. They all looked at him skeptically, “Haechanie, we can cut the dinner short, we don’t mind,” Minho reassured him, everyone nodded at this making Haechan huff.

“Guys, please. I just got lost in my head.” Gosh, why did he say that? He saw Taemin and Sehun look at each other, a look of realization on their faces, before they turned to him, giving him discreet winks. Oh no! Maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Just then, Jaehyun reached over and placed a sushi roll in his plate. Haechan looked at him in question but the other just smiled softly. The sun-kissed boy looked down in his plate, well that was the only way to hide his redder than tomato face. He swore he could hear Taemin and Sehun stifle their giggles. This was going to be a long night.

****

Haechan had always been in love with the taller boy, he thinks. It was just that all those years he only saw it as brotherly love. In fact it was brotherly love which developed into more. The older boy had always been there for him, being that big brother he never had – Jeno was more like a twin to him. He was only 15 and he knew Jaehyun was the only guy he wanted in his life. The only problem was he wasn’t the only one who had these thoughts. He didn’t blame Jaehyun, after all it wasn’t his fault that he had a great sinful body, otherworldly looks and a very kind character – a literal full package. It was no shock that the hottest female senior, by the school’s vote, wanted him too.

Yang Yang had delivered the above news one sunny Tuesday afternoon as they had lunch. He had come running to their table, telling Jeno the information who had only shrugged. He looked thoughtfully at the sun-kissed boy, “I have a theory. Wanna hear it?”

“Oh yes, after you’re done making heart eyes at Na Jaemin,” Haechan teased. Jeno ignored his blush and lightly smacked his best friend’s arm, “As I was saying, I have a theory,”

“Yes yes Jeno, let’s hear it,”

“You’re in love with my brother, aren’t you?” Haechan almost choked on his drink.

“Where is this coming from? No, I’m not love with Jaehyun-hyung. Wouldn’t that be too weird, I mean he’s your brother and he’s like mine too in many ways,” he was speaking so fast, he was almost sure Jeno wouldn’t hear anything.

Jeno hummed in response. “If you say so,” then he went back to his food. Haechan sighed in relief; he was scared his friend would be awkward with him and all that. They were quiet for a moment until Jeno softly nudged him.

“I don’t mind,” he said gently. The younger boy had never been more glad to have him as a best friend.

*****

“Jessica Kim might make her move soon,” Dejun had informed them some days later. There was no way Haechan was going to let it happen, over his dead body. He was going to fight for his man and no one was going to stop him. He was in his best friend’s kitchen.

“Should I beat someone today?” he jumped in surprise (he was doing that a lot lately, don’t mind him, please) as he turned to face the object of his thoughts, and well, heart.

“Why – why are you saying that hyung?” he couldn’t help but stutter, making the older chuckle slightly. “I don’t know, you had this intense determined look on your baby face. I thought someone gad bullied you or something.”

“Oh please, how could someone bully me when they know you and the hyungs are so overprotective of Jeno and I, plus you know I can beat their asses myself.” He retorted sassily as he tried ignoring the way Jaehyun had said baby and tried imagining the older calling him that.

“Well I’m glad. I saw these candies and I thought of you, here.” He handed the younger the pack of assorted candies. Haechan squealed in delight, honestly, can this man get anymore perfect? “Thank you so much hyung. How did you know I ran out of mine?”

The older chuckled nonchalantly, “Lucky guess. I’m late for my group study session.” He reached over to ruffle the shorter boy’s hair. _I want a kiss,_ Haechan almost whined out. “Bye. Greet the hyungs for me.”

“Will do so. Bye Haechanie.” As soon as he heard the front door shut, he groaned and banged his head softly on the kitchen counter. “Gosh, I’m so whipped,”

“That you’re my friend.” Honestly, when had Jeno come down, or was he watching the whole thing? Haechan was about to ask when his phone rang. His father was calling him, probably to ask him about what he wants for dinner.

*****

So, how can a 15 year old get someone a few years older to notice him? There were a few hindrances in his way:

  1. Jaehyun literally treated him like a younger brother
  2. He saw him as a baby
  3. There were many older and cooler people who were in Jaehyun’s league that wanted him, take Jessica for example
  4. Jaehyun was friends with Jessica which might make it easier for her to ask him out



This is why he had to find a very good way to get Jaehyun to love him non-platonically.

“Earth to Haechan. Really!! What are you actually thinking about?” a concerned Jeno asked his best friend who had been zoning out for the past 10 minutes. They had been working on their home work in the shorter boy’s house when this happened.

“Jeno.”

“Yes, Haechan?”

“Your brother is hot.”

“Umm, ok?”

“So I’m going to seduce him.”

Jeno almost choked on his drink. “You’re gonna give me heart problems one day, I swear. If that’s your plan then be my guest but just don’t involve me in your crazy antics.”

Haechan jumped around in delight then pecked Jeno’s cheek, who pushed him away. “Thank you thank you best friend. So what do you think I should do first?

“Did you even listen to what I said earlier?”

****

**1**

They were given a dance project and were told to pick a partner. Of course Jeno and Haechan picked each other, they were a double threat – after all, they were the sons of the best dancers that ever graced their school.

“So I’m thinking we should practice at your house,” Haechan proposed with a twinkle in his eyes, Jeno chuckled. “Don’t tell me you want Jaehyun hyung to see you dancing.” They started walking to the library.

“Well, yeah. That’s mission number 1.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeno shook his head fondly. “I’m in love, Jeno sweetie, and you of all people should understand me.” The taller boy, cleared his throat warningly, Na Jaemin was standing near the entrance with his best friend, Huang Renjun, but not near enough that they were obliged to greet them.

“No, we’re not changing direction,” the sun-kissed boy whispered at the other and practically dragged him towards the building. Jeno took a deep breath and they entered the building, trying to ignore his crush’s presence. Hendery was waiting for them near the reception.

“Dude, Jaemin is looking at you, no no, don’t turn, he’ll know we’re talking about him.” Hendery whispered to Jeno and if Haechan was outside he would’ve laughed loudly at Jeno’s expression.

“Just ask him out already, I’m sure he won’t say no. I heard Lucas wants to ask him out.” The Chinese male continued. “I’ll think about it. I don’t think he likes me.” Haechan and Hendery were torn between beating their friend up and cooing in sympathy.

“You’ll never know unless you try, Jeno.” Haechan said softly. Said boy just shrugged, choosing not to answer. They chose a table and began studying. Of course the mission was still in the back of his mind.

****

“Ok, how about a sexy concept.” The living room was dimly lit, casting a comforting, almost romantic atmosphere. Haechan tried not to throw a glance at Jaehyun who was sitting at the far corner of the room, playing a game on his phone.

“Sexy, huh?” Jaehyun raised an eye brow.

“Yes, hyung, you don’t think I can pull it off?”

“Come on, Haechanie, he didn’t mean it like that. Fine, sexy concept it is.” Jeno browsed through the playlist, looking for a fitting song for their concept.

“But you’re babies.”

“Really hyung? We’re gonna prove you wrong, Jeno play something.” His friend raised an eye brow then chose a song which fit the mood. Haechan prepared himself and hoped the oldest boy in the room would finally notice him. “Ok, Haechanie you can do this.” He whispered to himself before becoming one with the slow sexy beat, swaying his hips sensually.

“Wow, where did you learn that?” Jeno clapped his hands.

“I don’t know. Just came from nowhere.” He snuck a glance at Jaehyun and almost whined when he saw the other still concentrating on his game. He turned to Jeno, who only shrugged.

Well, Mission 1 = Failed

****

It was as if fate was against him because after that day, Jaehyun and his friends had entered a science exhibition and were working on some sort of vaccine which they were sure would make them win. They did get their wish and even more than that as they caught the eye of one of the top scientists in the country, Dr Kwon Jiyong – the man was amazed by them and their project that he took them in on the spot. The following 3 years were spent by enhancing the vaccine and travelling all around the world to present their findings. Whilst the other students in their year started to go to university, Jaehyun and the guys didn’t need to as Dr Kwon had hired them full-time. Because of that, Jaehyun wasn’t always available and could only be seen for a few of their family dinners.

“Maybe it’s for the best, these 3 years gave you more time to be sexier,” Dejun reassured a pouty Haechan. Jeno only laughed loudly, “Please Dejun don’t give him ideas.” _Wait a minute, idea?_ Haechan’s mind supplied.

“Oh my God, thank you guys. Dejun, I need you to make me sexy and hot.” This caused his two friends to cough loudly and he patiently waited for them to stop before continuing. “As you both know, the love of my life is coming back from Russia in two days. We haven’t seen him in like 3 months so I need him to get the shock of his life. I can’t wait.”

Jeno and Dejun looked at each other and just shook their heads. This was going to be a long day.

*****

**2**

“I gotta say, if hyung doesn’t like this then there’s no hope at all,” Jeno whistled three days later as he took in Haechan’s new look. He had dyed his hair purple which accentuated his beautifully tan skin. Dejun and Yang Yang had dressed him in black tight ripped jeans and a flowy shirt of the same colour. To finish this off, they applied light natural make up on him with shiny gloss which made his lips more plump and kissable.

“Ok, we’re gonna be late if we don’t get our asses out of here now.” Yang Yang checked the time on his watch and they all groaned, following the other out.

“Can’t we just skip school, Jaehyun hyung is coming today.” Haechan couldn’t help but whine as Jeno practically dragged him out – they were in Haechan’s house today.

“This is our last year, we can’t afford to do it this time.” Dejun reminded him, helping Jeno in dragging him. Hendery was waiting for them outside, leaning on his shiny car, he whistled as he took in Haechan’s new look. “Hyung should take some action or I’ll start believing he has no taste at all.” He complimented his friend as he gently pulled Dejun to his side and kissed him softly. “I don’t know if I should say eww or aww,” Jeno joked.

“I would go for aww, they’re so cute don’t you think?” Haechan cooed at his friends, loving their PDA.

“Don’t worry, very soon it’s gonna be you.” Yang Yang winked at the sun-kissed boy causing Jeno to groan. “You’re giving him too much hope Yang Yang.” The other boy just laughed and they finally made their way to school.

To say that people weren’t eating up Haechan’s new look would be an absolute lie. He was already beautiful to begin with but this look just brought it out more. He was happy to be honest, as he got more and more confident, gosh! He couldn’t wait to see Jaehyun.

“Hey, hyung just texted me, he’s now at home, together with the hyungs.” Jeno was looking down at his phone (thus failing to notice a certain angel glancing his way, but maybe Haechan wasn’t seeing correctly since the whole school knew the angel was already in a happy relationship.)

Haechan was suddenly nervous. He hoped Jaehyun would like it. “If he doesn’t like it then he’s crazy, ok?” Jeno reassured his jittery friend. “Ok. Let’s go.”

Jeno was preparing to drive when he suddenly clutched his heart, frowning. “Jeno, are you alright?” the younger couldn’t help but ask, he was worried. The other gave him a too bright smile.

“It’s nothing. My heart is just beating irregularly. It stopped now – hey, don’t look sad, I’m fine.” He tried reassuring a worried Haechan.

“Has this ever happened before?” Haechan could be firm if he wanted to, demanding an answer and leaving no room for any other option – and Jeno knew this.

“This is the first time I promise. If it happens I’ll make sure I tell you.”

Haechan nodded seriously. “I’m driving, get up.” Jeno knew not to question his friend ad obeyed silently. All thoughts of seducing his crush flew out of his mind. His best friend was like the sportiest person he knew, in other words, he was fit, both in and out, he ate healthy food, too healthy at times, so to see him in that state, even for a few seconds made him sweat in worry. He hoped everything will be ok. Maybe he was being too dramatic

*****

“They’re finally here!” Jungwoo was waiting for them when they got home, pulling them in tight hugs. “I missed you guys.” He cooed, kissing their cheeks.

“Hyung that’s too much, we missed you too.” Jeno replied, finally separating from the older boy.

“Wow, Haechan! Is that you? Are trying to impress a classmate perhaps?” the younger boys laughed, “No hyung, I just wanted to dress up. Where are the others?” Jaehyun, Jeno mouthed at his friend who elbowed him.

“They’re in the living room, come, we left some food for you.”

“Babies!” Taeyong rushed to hug them as soon as they stepped in the said room. They took turns in hugging the two boys and wowing over Haechan’s looks, asking who he dressed up for. Don’t get him wrong, he loved all the compliments but he wanted a particular one from a special someone, who was missing.

“Jaehyun was really tired, he took a nap a few minutes before you came.” WinWin explained when he saw Jeno and Haechan looking around the room.

“Our Hyuckie has really grown up, he looks so hot now,” Mark commented, taking a bite of his food.

“I don’t know Mark, he still looks like a baby to me, all soft and cute,” they turned to see Jaehyun walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Despite looking tired, the other was still so handsome it hurt – wait? Did he just say baby? And cute? Haechan huffed loudly.

“Oh come on, Jaehyun, just admit it, Haechan isn’t a baby anymore, you never had any trouble over that with Jeno,” Yuta said, playing with Taeyong’s hair.

Jaehyun only snorted, “Jeno is Jeno, Haechan is Haechan,” and went over to hug his brother then finally a still frustrated Haechan who begrudgingly hugged him back. Despite his now sour mood, he soaked up the warm and strong embrace he was in. he almost whined pathetically when the older finally pulled away, grinning widely, with his beautiful dimples on display.

They sat for a while, telling each other about their adventures till Johnny looked at his watch. “Guys, we promised Jessica and the others we would meet them.” Did he say Jessica? As in Jessica Kim? What if she was also plotting to get his man?

“Don’t worry, they’re just friends.” Taeil, who was sitting beside him whispered, a knowing look on his face. The younger opened his mouth as if to ask, ‘how?’ Taeil just shook his head and smiled.

“I missed partying.” Ten stood up, pulling a sleepy looking Doyoung with him. Kun was also looking dead on his feet as well.

“Do you think this is a good idea? We can always see them tomorrow.” He complained. “But isn’t it better to meet them for a few hours so that tomorrow we will be really free?” Jaehyun proposed. Haechan was trying to shut that deep voice out, he was still mad. All this effort for nothing! Any way, it wasn’t the older’s fault, he tried reasoning with himself.

Well, Mission 2 = Failed

*****

**3**

Ok, Haechan wasn’t the most creative person but this was all he got. If this idea failed then he would kiss his dreams good bye. “Guess, you’ll never exist my Kihyun.” He rubbed his tummy dramatically.

“Wait, you already have a name for your future child. You haven’t even had sex yet.” Jeno looked at him in disbelief. Of course, Jeno wasn’t a virgin anymore, he had sort of a ‘whore phase’ as Haechan liked to call it, when Lucas asked Jaemin out – he just needed anything that would help him flush Na Jaemin out of his system. (It wasn’t even a full-blown whore phase anyway, Haechan just liked to exaggerate)

“It’s called thinking ahead, Jeno-ya. If I were you I would’ve been naming my future baby with Jaemin.”

“Haechan – ”

“Well, look at me, having more faith in your love life than you. Ok, as I was saying before, if Kihyun ever asks about how his daddies got together, I gotta make sure I give him a mind-blowing tale, that’s why I’m trying to seduce your lovely, oblivious brother in cliché and crazy ways.”

Jeno groaned out loud then sighed. “God, what are you planning this time?”

Haechan smiled. His plan was simple. He was going to wear his baggy black T-shirt and pair it up with short comfortable shorts – an attire he usually wore to sleep when he was in his own home, not Jeno’s. He knew his thighs were to die for, a fact he recently embraced. Back then, he was so shy when it came to exposing his strong dancer’s thighs. The T-shirt always drowned out his already short shorts, leaving little room for imagination.

Don’t get him wrong, he was confident in his quest but he was also insecure just like any other person. Was Jaehyun oblivious or was it his own way of saying that he wasn’t interested? He promised himself that after this mission failed he would give up and maybe date Kim Seungmin, the cute dandy boy who had a hopeless crush on him.

Just like he planned, he slept over at Jeno’s house. “I know I’m not tall and slender like Jaemin but I look good right?” Jeno could hear the uncertainty in his friend’s voice and that’s when it really dawned on him that though Haechan was pulling crazy stunts, he was actually in love with his brother – and not just puppy love.

He stood up and hugged the smaller boy, “You look great. Just keep the noises to a minimum ok?” he joked earning a whine from Haechan. “Ok, wish me luck.”

“Haechan.”

“Yeah?”

“Jaehyun is an intense guy. Will you be able to handle him?”

“He’s the one who won’t be able to handle me. Trust me.”

Jaehyun was in the living room, deeply engrossed in a series Haechan didn’t know or care about. Here goes nothing.

“Hey hyung, do you want some hot chocolate, I’m on my way to make some.” Jaehyun turned and they made eye contact. Haechan’s breath hitched as he saw the older boy drag his eyes down his body.

“Are you cold? I swear I saw you shivering.” _Really, Jaehyun? Is that all you have to say?_ Haechan internally groaned. Jaehyun actually looked concerned instead of, well, turned on. He would understand if at least the older showed a hint of interest. Seriously, was the guy oblivious or this was his way of saying he wasn’t interested?

“How can I shiver when it’s hot?” he barely restrained himself from snapping. He tried so hard to remind himself that it wasn’t the other’s fault for not falling for him. He really tried. _Intense_ _my ass._

 _“_ Haechan, I don’t think you’re feeling well. I’ve been calling you for a long time now. Go to sleep ok.” Jaehyun said in pure concern. “Do you need me to get you water?” he was already standing up from the couch.

“No hyung, I think you’re right. Good night.” He didn’t even wait for a reply and stomped back upstairs. Was he being petty? Yes. Did he care? No.

Mission 3 = Failed

Bye Jaehyun.

****

**+1**

Sleep wouldn’t come to Haechan after what happened a few hours ago, he kept twisting and turning to the point that he was glad he wasn’t sharing a room with Jeno. He glanced at the clock, 2:00 am then groaned. Maybe a glass of warm milk would soothe him perhaps? With a loud sigh, he made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could. His uncles had a long day tomorrow.

The kitchen was as welcoming as ever and he got to work, not wanting to waste any time, humming to random songs.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he almost screamed before he realized the voice came from someone he was trying hard not to think of.

“Yeah. You? He asked, as nonchalantly as he could, turning to focus on his heating milk. Jaehyun only hummed in response. Haechan could feel eyes burning down his back and body and he held back a shiver. Maybe he was over-thinking.

“Do you want – oh!” Jaehyun was suddenly closer, how did he not hear that? He tried focusing on his pan but failed when he felt the other leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Turn around, Haechan.”

The voice was soft but commanding and he braced himself before he complied. He gasped as he took in the intense eyes that were raking over his face until they stopped on his lips.

“You think I don’t know?”

“W-what, hyung?”

“I’m not as oblivious as you think……baby.” Haechan gasped again. He didn’t know where to look, and how to act. Jaehyun solved that for him as he placed his large hand on his cheek and made him face him again.

“Relax.” The taller murmured before he slammed his lips on the younger boy’s. wait, was this really happening or he had finally managed to fall asleep and was dreaming. Jaehyun’s lips felt so soft against his and he couldn’t help but whimper helplessly before he let go and kissed back. He let the older take control and moaned loudly as he felt his tongue enter his mouth. They kissed deeply for a while, it was a game of cat and mouse, one would pull away then the other would chase back, the kiss getting hotter and hotter by the second, biting each other’s lips and sucking on them. Their hands were all over each other, as if they couldn’t get enough of the other.

“Jaehyun.” Haechan could only whisper helplessly, finally finding the strength to pull away. He now believed Jeno’s little warning. Jaehyun groaned at this and reached his hand behind Haechan to switch off the stove then he easily grabbed the younger’s thighs, heaving him up. Haechan squealed and the taller male kissed him again to shut out the noise.

“Careful, babe. Everyone might hear us.” He placed Haechan on the counter and they carried on kissing deeply, his hands now running over the other’s thighs. “Fuck, you don’t know how much I stopped myself from ruining you when you walked in wearing that.” Jaehyun grunted lowly as he licked down Haechan’s throat and bent his head, slightly lifting his leg, kissing and sucking on those strong beautiful thighs. Haechan could only gasp helplessly. He had to be quiet even though it was hard. Who could blame him though, he waited for a long time to get this. “If you knew why didn’t you just ask me out?” seriously, if the older wasn’t kissing him and making a mess out of him, he would’ve lashed out at him for making him look like a fool.

Jaehyun chuckled lowly, blowing on a mark he just made. “It was fun seeing you all flustered in front of me. Planning on ways to get me to notice you.” He continued, marking up his thighs earning a muffled groan from above him. “Maybe if you hadn’t focused on your plans and emotions too much, you would’ve noticed how I would to stare at you. Even before your crazy planning phase. I was going to ask you out by the end of this year.”

“Hyung.” Haechan could only gasp out, overwhelmed by his emotions. He pulled the older boy up and kissed him hard. Jaehyun moaned and let him take control, knowing the younger needed to take his frustrations out. The smaller circled his golden legs around his waist, pulling him closer and they got lost in one another. Jaehyun pulled away to kiss down the other’s neck, leaving little bites along.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to ruin your lip gloss that day, you’re so hot. I’m in love with your purple hair, I think it’s my favourite colour on you” He ran his fingers through the purple hair and pulled Haechan closer and grinded their hard members together, both of them releasing long groans. “Take me to your room, please.” An out of breath Haechan begged.

“I really want to fuck you all night long but this is not the right time, we will definitely wake everyone up.” Jaehyun looked regretful and Haechan whined, “Why do you have to be so sensible?”

The older male chuckled and carried Haechan upstairs, trying to ignore their raging hard ons. “When do you even find time to work out with how busy you always are?” the smaller couldn’t help himself from gripping the large tight biceps hungrily.

Jaehyun just laughed softly, stopping to connect their lips outside the younger’s room. They kissed slowly as if they were the only ones in the house. “Good night, baby.” Jaehyun gently put him down then pulled Haechan into a warm hug - the younger only hummed, sinking himself further into the embrace.

So were mission 1, 2 and 3 successes? He didn’t care, as long as he got to have this for the rest of his life.

****

Haechan felt like calling Dr Kwon to beg or rather demand him to release Jaehyun from his duties. Since that incident in the kitchen, the two haven’t directly met because the older boy was suddenly caught up with work and even when he was free, there were always people around them.

“Even if you meet, you won’t be able to have sex cause both your house and mine will not be empty.” Jeno said rather unhelpfully.

“Excuse me. I don’t only want to see him because of sex, though that would be great too. I just miss him.” He pouted, already thinking about their moment. Jeno shook his head then pulled out something from his bag, shoving the item onto his best friend’s chest. “From your lover boy.” He grumbled, already dreading the future days where he’s going to be their messenger.

Haechan cooed as he stared at the tiny plushie now in his hands. He couldn’t control his grin and blush when he noticed the message written on it, ‘ _thinking of you’_

“You guys are so cheesy.” Jeno shook his head again.

“Shut up.” Haechan replied, hugging the plushie tighter.

“Haechan! Jeno! Dinner time!” Sehun shouted from downstairs. They were in Haechan’s house today.

Later on after Jeno had left, he went to cuddle his parents “You seem happier lately.” Jongin observed.

Haechan blushed. “I’m finally understanding math.”

His parents laughed. “There has to be a boy. I won’t pry…. Yet.” Sehun joked and the younger groaned knowing that when his appa really wanted answers, he surely got them.

“Anyway, I’m have to go away on business and your appa has to go take care of your grandmother, she broke her leg – no, Hyuckie, it’s nothing serious don’t worry. We won’t be here for a few days. The thing is, we’re not comfortable with leaving you alone in this huge house. Don’t you wanna stay over at Jeno’s?”

Wait. So he’s gonna be alone? So that means when Jaehyun is free he can come here.

“No no. I’ll be fine. Plus we have security outside.” He rushed out to say. His parents looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation, then sighed.

“Fine but for us to be completely satisfied we’ll ask Jeno or Jaehyun or maybe both, to come stay with you.”

Great. He suppressed his smile. “That’s fine too.”

He couldn’t wait.

****

The next day, he hugged his parents, wishing them a safe flight. “Jaehyun said he will come.” His appa leaned in, whispering, “Don’t have sex please. You’re still a baby.” He kissed his son’s cheek before following Jongin outside. Haechan panicked. Nothing really got past his parents, especially his carrier father.

As soon as the door closed, he rushed to his room and changed into the baggy T-shirt and shorts, already anticipating Jaehyun’s reaction. He waited all afternoon for the other who was a no show.

He made dinner for himself, now in a sour mood. He video-called Jeno, complaining about his issue. The other just laughed and told him to be patient. They talked some more for about an hour until Jeno yawned, stating his need to sleep.

He tried browsing through channels but nothing seemed interesting. Maybe Jaehyun got held up at work, he reasoned, trying not to be mad. He was startled by a very loud knock on the door. Could it be…? He tried not to be too hopeful and walked to the door.

Jaehyun stood there, a wide smile on his face. Haechan couldn’t believe it.

“Sorry, there was a minor incident at the lab, but I’m all yours for the whole week.” He let himself inside and hugged the younger who immediately responded and inhaled the scent he missed so much.

“I missed you baby,” Jaehyun murmured, dropping a kiss to Haechan’s hair. He pulled away, drinking in his lover’s outfit – now Haechan could clearly see how affected he was. The older male hugged him again.

“I missed you too, so much.” Haechan replied, pulling away from their hug to circle his arms around the older’s neck. Jaehyun got the memo, immediately leaning down to kiss him. There was no softness in this, they poured out all their frustrations and lust (love too), with Jaehyun tapping the younger’s thighs who immediately understood. He jumped, circling his legs around his lover’s waist. The older walked them upstairs, opening Haechan’s bedroom door harshly and dropping him gently on his bed. They resumed kissing with Haechan grabbing his chance to suck on the other’s tongue until he grunted.

“Babe, are you sure about this? I know this will be your first time.” Jaehyun was looking at him in question and Haechan could tell everything was now his call, it was now his decision whether they should go on or not – he suddenly felt a surge of love for the taller male.

“Yes, baby, I’m ready.” He flipped the older boy who looked pleasantly surprised and even more turned on. He impatiently tore open Jaehyun’s shirt, not caring about how much it cost.

“Are you that horny, Haechan?” the taller teased. “Shut up.” He muttered in response, no bite to his words. He leaned down and took his time, licking and sucking the older’s neck, making sure to leave evidence. He went lower massaging his pecs and licking his abs, “Mmm, I think I can fit a pen here.” He teased earning a breathy chuckle.

He kissed his way lower, reaching Jaehyun’s zipper. “I’ve never done this before, so don’t laugh at me.”

Jaehyun smiled, “Never. You don’t have to do this.” Haechan shook his head.

“I want to.” He decided to be a bit naughty and opened the zipper with his teeth. It seemed to work as he heard a low moan from above. “You look so sexy, angel.” He preened and licked over his boxers, eliciting another moan. He was ready – he removed the shorts with the help of his lover and wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see that Jaehyun was big. Instead of being scared, he released a moan, already wanting it inside him.

He licked the tip, experimentally then sucked on it. His partner seemed to like it as he groaned loudly, precum oozing out. It tasted weird but he liked it – he even loved how the big member stretched his mouth. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth and pumped the rest with his hand. He felt a hand pulling his hair and he moaned even louder which caused vibrations to the other’s cock.

“Baby,” Jaehyun released another loud groan, “Come here.”

He obeyed kissed his way up until he was pulled into an open-mouthed kiss. “Are you really sure this was your first time?” the older didn’t wait for a reply as he flipped Haechan and kissed him again, licking so deep in his mouth. They helped each other strip, going back to kissing and grinding on each other.

“I felt so guilty then, lusting after a 15 year-old, when you danced in front of me. I couldn’t take action then.” Jaehyun licked his ear lobe earning a whimper. “I will dance for you one of these days.” He promised shakily, too focused on his pleasure.

“Better keep your promise.” Came the low voice in his ear. He sucked a huge hickey on his collar bone, making another one on his nape. He went lower, gently biting a nipple. Oh, how did he know he had a nipple kink.

“I bet you could come from just this. I’m gonna test my theory one day.” Jaehyun whispered then went back to sucking the nipple, alternating between the left and right one. Haechan was a mess at this point, all fingers clenching the other’s hair.

“Hyung,” he whined and moaned loudly, clearly taking advantage of his parents’ absence.

“Please, I’m ready.” He managed to say from his moaning.

“Mmm, ok. Where is the lube and condoms, I don’t think we’re ready for a baby yet.”

“U-under the pillow, hey don’t laugh.” He whined cutely. They locked eyes and smiled at each other,

“I love you,” the younger found himself whispering. Jaehyun kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

****

Haechan woke up feeling sore and very content. He had never felt this way before. He almost squealed as he remembered the events of last night, Jaehyun taking him apart, first with his long fingers and then his cock. It had been painful at first but the older took great care of him, making sure to put his younger lover’s needs first. Haechan had gotten adventurous and asked to ride the older. He reveled in the animalistic look which overtook his partner’s face at his suggestion. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He had groaned out. He was grateful for the other who had guided him, until they both came, hard. They had gone for 3 more rounds, both of them not getting enough of each other. Jaehyun had taught him more positions but at the end they always went back to missionary, both enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around each other, being able to really see one another’s expressions. He smiled giddily, remembering how Jaehyun had carried him to the shower and gently cleaning him up. After that, he ran a hot bath for them in the tub and they spent a long time snuggling each other in there.

“What are you thinking of?” he heard a deep raspy voice whisper above him. He kissed the older’s chest and made his way up for a morning kiss, not caring about their morning breaths.

“Last night.” He hummed contentedly.

“Mmm I’m glad you liked it.” They smiled at each other.

“I did, but I feel sore, I like it though.” Haechan was amazed at his own kinkiness. Jaehyun laughed softly at his expression.

“Kinky.” He gently laid the other on his back and kissed his way down, massaging the now puffy hole.

“Jaehyun, I’m still sore.” He complained without any heat. The older male chuckled, blowing on it.

“Relax.” He murmured, dipping his tongue in the hole and licking it. Haechan moaned wantonly. It felt like a cooling balm, a forbidden one. He could feel himself getting closer.

“Baby I’m close.” He was getting louder and louder each moment.

“Be my boyfriend.” The older male asked, still sucking on his sacred place.

“Fuck, of course.” Jaehyun was crazy, he managed to think, fondly.

He couldn’t control himself, both from what was being done to him and the words he just heard, until he released over his stomach.

“Feel better now?” Jaehyun kissed his neck gently.

“Very much. Your turn.” Without waiting for a response, he made his way down and immediately took the other in his mouth, enjoying the feeling. He tried deep-throating the member as he had seen in the porn videos he watched. It wasn’t as easy but he was determined to please his boyfriend. He got used to the feeling and continued his task alternating with kitten licks. The grunts, moans and long groans were a sure enough sign that he was doing a good job. He felt the member throbbing and knew Jaehyun was about to come.

“Baby, I’m about to – pull away.”

He shook his head in response, continuing to suck on his cock. He suddenly felt thick cum in his mouth, it was a foreign taste, one he hoped to get used to in time. He however swallowed and was pulled up for a long kiss.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Haechan was about to answer but they were disturbed by the sound of a car, entering through the gates. They looked at each other in panic.

**Were the parents suddenly back?**

The END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just Jeno, don’t worry. He broke his VR headset and he wanted to borrow Haechan’s.  
> I really hoped you enjoyed this, please ignore my inexperience with smut.
> 
> Here’s a snippet of the next extra. This one was requested by one of my lovely readers, Demi_dings. Sorry for the delay. I hope by Wednesday I’ll be done.
> 
> Jaemin had always been there for him, making sure he was happy, taking care of him. It was now his turn to show his lovely boyfriend that he could do the same.
> 
> Or
> 
> Jaemin gets sick and Jeno takes care of him.
> 
> Until next time.  
> Oh, by the way, I’ve been into JaehyunxHaechan lately but I can’t even find content on them anywhere except for a few I found on this site. Does anyone know where I can find more stories of them please?


	4. Extra 3: In sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin had always been there for him, making sure he was happy, always taking care of him. It was now his turn to show his lovely boyfriend that he could do the same.
> 
> Or
> 
> Jaemin gets sick and Jeno takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Demi_dings. I apologize for the delay.
> 
> This is set just after Jeno started getting his treatment, aka the early stages of Jaemin's pregnancy.

Jaemin had practically moved into his boyfriend’s house – he didn’t mind though, he got to take care of Jeno and the family had insisted he stay there so they could help him with the pregnancy. It was a winwin situation honestly. He had started getting closer to the hyungs as well, as many as they were – and he also got to watch first-hand Yang Yang turning into a blushing mess around his Kun-ge.

Jeno had started his treatment and things were going smoothly, so smoothly that noticeable changes could be seen. For one, it was less painful to get out of bed now. He still wasn’t cleared for school though, so he settled for online courses after talking to the lecturers who now knew of his condition (they were made to sign forms of confidentiality). Haechan also demanded to take online courses as well as a way of supporting his best friend, “Plus, you need a study buddy,” he declared making it clear there was no room for arguments. Jeno was worried about his boyfriend but Renjun and the rest reassured him that they would take care of the pregnant male.

The pregnancy wasn’t giving Jaemin problems so far – or maybe he spoke too soon as he rose from the bed and hurried to the toilet, emptying out his dinner. Luckily, Jeno’s medication had knocked him out so he hadn’t heard the younger vomiting. When he was done, he tiredly got up and brushed his teeth, gosh he felt so tired and disgusting, hopefully by tomorrow everything would be fine. He dragged his tired body back in the bedroom, a small smile making its way on his face as he took in the peaceful expression on his boyfriend’s face. Back then, there were nights he tried suppressing his tears, seeing Jeno struggling, even in his sleep. Of course there were days he slept peacefully too. He carefully settled himself in bed, dropping a soft kiss on the older’s head, joining him in dreamland.

Jeno was still sleeping when Jaemin woke up. He had a lecture that morning so he had to prepare himself really fast. As soon as his feet stepped on the ground, he felt the nausea catching up to him and groaned, now was not the time to vomit. He cautiously sat on the bed, trying to calm himself down, taking deep breaths in between. He heard shuffling behind him and he internally groaned.

“Baby. Is everything ok?” under normal circumstances, Jaemin would be turned on by the deep raspy morning voice of his boyfriend, but now he was focusing on stabilizing his tummy.

“Morning Jeno. I’m fine. How was your sleep?” ignoring his state, he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend good morning. Not to be too cheesy or anything, but these kisses were doing wonders in calming down his stomach, or their baby just loved kisses to much (he didn’t know who to blame if their baby inherited this).

“I slept well, Jaemin, this isn’t about me. You look so tired and pale. I don’t think you should attend lectures today.” Jeno looked so worried and this is exactly what Jaemin was trying to avoid. He tried to turn away but a gentle hand held his cheek.

“No I’m serious about this. I’ll be firm with you if I have to.” Jeno’s tone was actually firm and Jaemin sighed. He didn’t, scratch that, he never wanted the older boy to find out. Jeno needed time to heal and his morning sickness would just disturb that, he would worry so much, which in turn will cause a bump in his recovery. Jaemin would feel so guilty if he woke Jeno up in the middle of the night with his vomiting. In this stage of his heart condition treatment, sleep was a major player, especially at night.

“Babe,” he leaned in to kiss the older again. “I’m fine, I was studying for my test in the middle of the night so I’m still tired. I’ll be fine by lunch, promise. I’ll call you when something happens. Now say hie to your other baby.” He took the slightly bigger hand and laid it on his barely visible bump. Jeno still looked skeptical but ended up bending down to kiss the younger’s tummy, they both got lost in talking to their baby for a while. Meanwhile, Jaemin tried fighting off his guilt for lying to his sweet and loving boyfriend.

*

Jaemin was surprised when Renjun and the rest of his friends dragged him back to Jeno’s for lunch. This was a bit weird because usually, when they had lectures in the morning and also in the afternoon, they would eat in the café or the park, or anywhere else nearer to the university.

“Not that I don’t miss my Jeno but what are we doing here?”

Yang Yang shrugged, “Just needed a change of environment.”

“Plus we haven’t seen Jeno and Haechan for like a week.” Hendery added. When he said the rest of his friends, that included Chenle and Jisung too.

“Jaemin, you clearly have morning sickness, why are you fighting this?” Dejun asked gently.

(They had squealed like crazy teens when they found out Jaemin was pregnant, which meant they could give birth at approximately the same time, since Dejun was like 2 months ahead, they could also raise their babies together too! Haechan was grumpy about this, he also wanted to have a baby because of that too but Jaehyun had to decline, he was so busy with Jeno’s treatment and presentations on the treatment. Because of that, he wouldn’t be there for Haechan during his pregnancy if he made the younger pregnant. Of course, Haechan understood, but that didn’t stop him from being so grouchy about it. A part of Jaemin was sad too, Jeno and Haechan had grown up together, starting from the diaper stage until now, so he wanted the best friends to experience the same thing with/through their children.

“Maybe your baby number 2 and our first one will experience that. I’m sure I won’t be too tied up then.” Jaehyun had assured Jaemin after tucking in a still grumpy Haechan to bed.)

“You know why, Dejun,” Jaemin quietly replied.

They were all silent until Renjun broke it, “Jaemin, this wouldn’t cause Jeno so much stress he wouldn’t be able to heal. He wants to be there for you. I don’t want to say this but we are talking about a guy who was sure he wasn’t going to live to witness the rest of your pregnancy, he would be so happy to take care of you.”

They all hummed in agreement. A part of Jaemin knew his best friend was right but this didn’t stop him from worrying all the same.

“He’s right, Jaemin. Come in, lunch’s ready. I got too tired waiting for you to finally enter.” Haechan stood in front of them, holding the door open for them.

Jeno was already eating when he caught sight of them, why wasn’t he surprised to see them.

He smiled his cute crescent smile, making Jaemin coo. “Hie guys!!” he greeted his friends.

“Hie babe, how was your lecture?” he stood up to hug and kiss the younger, who ate up all the attention.

“Boring. I missed you.” He pouted cutely, Jeno just laughed and kissed the pout, something he ached to do even before they got together. “We missed you.”

Jeno laughed again. “I missed you too.” He cupped the younger’s face, examining it, looking for any sign of sickness. He sighed and pulled away.

“I’m going to take a nap. When you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me.” He made his way up the stairs, not saying another word.

Jaemin sighed and looked at his friends who only gave him ‘I told you so looks’

“I’m starving!” Chenle declared as he made his way to the table. “Me too, hey don’t hog all the chicken!” Jisung declared.

Jaemin, who had been trying to control his unsettled stomach since morning panicked when he smelled jjangmyeon. He loved the dish! Why was it suddenly making him sick?

“Nana, you’re turning green!” Dejun exclaimed in horror, “Come with me!”

He led the other who was holding a hand over his mouth and nose. As soon as they reached the toilet, Jaemin immediately emptied out his breakfast. He felt a Dejun’s soothing hand rubbing his back as he continued retching.

“It’s ok, Dejun, I can take it up from here.” Oh no! Jeno was here. He heard Dejun hum in agreement, “Don’t worry, Jaemin.”

He felt Jeno’s hand rub his back and push his hair away from his face as another onslaught came up.  
“I’m here, Nana.” He heard the gentle voice. Jeno was there to help pull him up when he was done. He was there to flush the toilet for him. He gently guided him in brushing his teeth and wiped his sweaty face with a wet towel. He was so tired and he couldn’t help but slump into the welcome arms of the older, who only hugged him tighter and carried him to bed.

“I feel disgusting.” Jaemin muttered in Jeno’s chest. Jeno didn’t say anything, he only continued to play with the younger’s hair.

Jeno wasn’t stupid, he knew as soon as he woke up in the morning that Jaemin wasn’t feeling well. His only regret was letting the younger attend his morning lecture, it was his fault for getting distracted by Jaemin’s reassurances.

He knew why his boyfriend didn’t want to tell him about his morning sickness and he didn’t know if he should be touched or angry. Jaemin always took great care of him, even when they were friends. Now it was his turn to show that he could take care of him too during his pregnancy. They were in this together and Jaemin had to know that.

“Jeno.” Jaemin was looking up at him in guilt and concern. He hummed in acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t – ” he was cut off.

“I know why, love. I just need you to understand that you’ll never be a burden to me. Whenever you are not feeling good, you tell me. We’re in this together. Taking care of you makes me happy, I won’t ever feel stressed, knowing that I’m here for my boyfriend and child when they need me. In fact, I’m so grateful to witness you blossoming in each stage of your pregnancy.”

Jaemin pouted, “I’m not blossoming in this one though.” Jeno laughed and leaned down to drop a kiss to his hair.

“Overcoming a stage is the same as blossoming to me. You’ll always look beautiful to me, love.” Jaemin could feel tears gathering in his eyes, damn these hormones. He didn’t know what he did to deserve Jeno. He pushed himself up to lay side by side next to his boyfriend. They smiled at each other and kissed softly.

“I know I always tell you this every day, but I love you.” Jaemin broke the kiss to murmur. He didn’t wait for a reply but dove in for another kiss, a deeper one this time.

“I love you too.” Jeno said breathlessly after a while of making out.

“You’re not going for your afternoon class, you can't fight me on this one.” Jeno said firmly, and who was Na Jaemin to argue.

*

He woke up to an empty bed, wondering where Jeno was. He felt a paper next to him. _Don’t you dare get up from this bed!_ The note said. He couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Your dad is crazy,” he rubbed his tummy gently.

“Not as crazy as you,” Jeno was standing by the door, holding a mug full of a steaming liquid. He walked to the bed, rubbing Jaemin’s tummy and dropping a kiss to his forehead.

“Here, some lemon, honey and ginger tea.”

“It smells wonderful, thanks baby.” Jaemin smiled in gratitude. The older guided him in drinking the tea. “Careful, tiny little sips ok? Appa says this helped him a lot when he was pregnant with hyung and I.”

“I’ll be sure to thank him then. I feel better.”

Jeno hummed, “You’ll feel much better if you eat something then sleep afterwards.”

Food? He honestly didn’t feel like eating anything at all. “I’m not hungry, plus what if I puke again?”

“How about some crackers for now. I already got them, here.” Jeno fed him a bit of the crackers, making sure he still felt fine after eating them. He did this until the portion finished and the cup was empty. He kept rubbing soothing circles on the other’s stomach, making sure he was feeling ok.

“You did so well, baby, I’m proud of you. You still feel ok right?”

Jaemin nodded. “Thank you so much, Jeno, it might seem like nothing to you, but to me this is everything.” He kissed his cheek, fighting his hormones which made him want to cry.

Jeno smiled. “I’ll always be there for you, remember that. Now go back to sleep and that’s an order. Dinner will be ready when you wake up. The others are staying over.”

“Cuddle me. Please?” he couldn’t help but be whiny. He blamed it on the baby.

And when has Jeno ever been able to deny his boyfriend’s demands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry, Demi_dings for uploading this late. I hope I did justice to your request.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
